Adonis & His Milfs
by King9081
Summary: Adonis and his Milfs. Adonis gets thrown into a situation that every man would love to be in. Harem. Rated M. Smut with no plot.
1. Intro

It was another day in the Smith household. Rising from the queen-sized bed, Adonis Smith yawned from his slumber. He was 5 ft 11 and built like a tank. He had messy brown hair, which was naturally unruly and bright emerald green eyes and a smile on his face. He looked around and saw three Milfs still asleep in the bed with him. The Milfs were Mary Addams, Maryam Ahmed, and Natalia Erika Ito.

I am 28 Years old and finished my Law degree. My house, no a mansion was fairly big. My parents were always on business trips so they didn't have time to take care of me thus growing up I was taken care by the maid of the house, till the age of 18 since then I have lived on my own. Living on my own has left me needing physical comforts so I have rented the other rooms out to women.

The first Milf I met was Mary Addams. I had met her when she was banging on the door to my home. She was a nun and had run away from the church after she had walked in seeing the priest being taken from behind by the mayor of the town. They chased her before she had found her way to the Mansion and I have allowed her to stay with me ever since. The Nun always wore her habit but that left little to the imagination, her big bust and bubble butt always strained against the habit.

The second Milf I had met was Natalia Erika Ito. I had met her in the New Forest, just outside the mansion, during my morning jog. The crimson-haired Milf was wearing a black kimono with a red obi that hugged her figure perfectly. Her Kimono had a red interior and was open at her shoulders revealing her generous bust. The busty paled skin woman was lost and was searching for the town where she was meant to stay. After seeing the bombshell I had offered her a room for half the price she was getting in town. She is a woman from both Russian and Japan Lineage. She was raised in Japan with her Grandparents after her father and mother had passed away. The Milf was married once to a wealthy Japanese business owner and had a daughter with him. But he had fallen in love with another woman, thus divorcing her leaving her with nothing as well as taking custody of their children. After the loss of her child, she had sought the priestess of Shinto and joined them before moving to the USA.

The last Milf I had met was Maryam Ahmed. I had met her couple of months when Natalia had introduced her when Maryam was looking for a room. I had instantly allowed her to stay. She was a raven-haired beauty with a brown complexion was always wearing a black hijab dress with a black headscarf that hugged her big bust and luscious ass. Maraym had moved to the USA to run away from her abusive husband and had to leave her children behind.

These Milfs were now in my Harem and my personal fuck toys. how did this happen? well, lets rewind, back to the beginning.


	2. Mary

Mary

Standing in the shower was one Adonis Smith, letting the cold-water cascade down his warm body. Why was he so hot? One of his lodgers, Mary Addams, had left her bedroom door open giving him a perfect view of her big round luscious bottom while she was bent over the bed praying in the bedroom. Having to figure out he was hard, he rushed to the only bathroom in the house and threw himself into his shower.

"Why does Mary have to be so hot?" Adonis groaned to himself as he looked at his still hard wood looking back at him. Thinking of the nun made his member twitch a little. Mary was the MILF every man wanted, even his friends had said something about fucking the busty nun doggystyle, he had proceeded to beat the fuck out of his friend. She was a nun! Only he could fuck her! "Wha-Wait…." Adonis said to himself as he realized what he had just thought.

"I-I can't think like this." He shook his head, desperately trying to get his milf out of his head. "She's a milf and my lodger." Adonis reminded himself. 'Yeah, A single milf who had left her family years ago.'

The horny man remembered the nun and her amazing figure. She stood at 5'5 and had an hourglass figure with all the right curves that which hugged her habit. I had seen Mary once without a headdress and she had wavy blonde hair that stopped at her shapely womanly hips that held her juicy plump ass that just showed off her curvy body. Her chest, just thinking of it made him twitch in desire as she had an H-cup that everyone wished to motorboat and buried between.

Mary Addams was bent over her bed with a disappointed look on her beautiful face. She knew what she was doing was wrong and a sin in the eyes of the church, but she didn't care anymore. She has been lonely since she has left he family and has not touched any man since then. The blonde-haired MILF wanted Adonis. Mary intentionally bought a smaller habit which shows off all her assets leaving no imagination to the mind. She had caugnht him looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking, hoping he'd do something alas he'd always rush away.

Adonis took charge with the money flow, with his large trust fund from bequeathed by his parents he would buy anything he would want as well giving some to his tenants living with him. Mary was dependant on Adonis because she was a nun and had no income coming in. She had started to fall in love with Adonis after they kissed. She had tripped over a book and Adonis had caught her, only to catch her lips as they were both sent to the floor, with his hand on her big ass and her large bust on his hard chest she had also found something big and hard poking her lower regions. It was a shameful night for Mary as she sinned through the night by masturbating for the first time since becoming a nun.

~Flashback~

The religious woman was on her bed doing an act she had done only before she was a nun. With the nun overwhelming with lust from the kiss she has stripped off everything bar her headdress and had been masturbating imagining the big dick in her holes. While it was short, the kiss was greater than anything she'd ever experienced with her own husband.

"Oh, Adonis!" Mary moaned out as she fingered her gushing pussy with two fingers. Her other hand gripping her heaving chest as she imagined him on top of her, claiming her as his woman. "Fuck your naughty nun! This dirty nun needs to be fucked by your big dick!" Her wanton moans resounded through her bedroom as she continued to pinch and twist her nipples while aggressively fingering herself. "My body is so hot." She moaned heavily as she licked her supple lips in need.

Taking her hand on her teat away, she began to suck lewdly on it. She imagined it was Adonis's big cock inside as she slobbered her fingers with her tongue. "I need it!" She shouted out, putting her second hand on her vagina and began to pinch her clit. "Fuck this lonely MILF! She wants his cock deep inside!" She shouted out harder. Just as she was about to climax she took off the cross that she was wearing.

Turning around, thrusting her luscious ass into the air, she plunged the cross deep inside her twitching cunt she imagined it was Adonis's member. "YES! You're inside me! You're inside the holy pussy!" Mary moaned out, her breasts squashed against her bed sheets, plunging the cross doggy-style. "pound me! Pound my holy pussy even further!" She begged the imagination of Adonis fucking cock. "I'm suck a naughty nun, but I don't care!" Mary continued to wail while roughly fucking her twat. Her hand roughly pinching and pulling at her plump tit flesh and nub. "I want Adonis strong cock inside me!" She yelled out, her climax about to hit her like a train. "C-C-C-CUMMINGGGGG!" The busty beauty shouted to the heavens as she dirtied her bed with her female juice.

After such an amazing climax, she let her arched back fall to the bed. She huffed harshly with a large blush. "I-I-I'm so…terrible. Masturbating to Adonis." She whispered to herself. The next day she couldn't look Adonis in the eyes without feeling aroused and shame for masturbating.

~End Flashback~

Just remembering that made Mary's pussy lips gush a little. "I'm such a whore. Lusting after a young man." She told herself before shaking her head. Clearing her mind, she went to the bathroom to get her laundry, completely unaware that Adonis was in the shower.

Washing his unruly brown hair, Adonis noticed that he was still hard as ever, and the memory of the Nun's delicious body could not escape his mind. "Fuck." He whispered to himself as he knew he could only get rid of it one way. As he began to stroke himself off while muttering Mary's name, he never heard the click of the bathroom door open and close.

With a soft prayer, Mary entered the bathroom with a smile and basket in hand. When she opened the door, she saw a sight that she would never forget. Inside the shower was Adonis, naked at the day he was born, stroking his massive rod. 'Oh my God!' Mary thought to herself with a blush forming on her pale skin. 'He must be 13 inches!' Adonis's member was larger than her husbands by 8 inches and thicker than his by 3 inches. Just seeing this monster made her pussy wetter than before.

"Mary." Blue eyes widened when she heard Adonis moan out her name while stroking himself. 'H-H-H-He's masturbating…to me?!' Her mind was in shock to realize her lover was getting off to her. "Suck me. Suck off my cock you dirty nun." Adonis's dirty demands turned Mary on and she was tempted to reveal herself and do just what he was demanding but stopped herself. 'I-I-I can't do this, I can't sin!' She yelled to herself, regaining some of her composure before she committed the act.

As she was about to run away, a little devil Mary appeared on her shoulder. The mini Mary was dressed in a revealing devil costume showing her assets and spoke in a sultry voice. "Oh, come on! You know you want that! Just look at him!" Devil Mary pointed at the jerking man. "Just go in and fuck that Adonis! Who cares if you sin! That makes it hotter!" The words made the women's blush grow ten-fold.

Mary couldn't help but agree with that point. The idea of doing something so sinful was, in fact, a major turn on. As she was about to move, an angel Mary popped on her other shoulder. "No! If you do this, you will never return to being pious servant of god!" The voice of realover made Mary stop in her tracks.

The Devil Mary glared at the white angel. "Oh please! I know you want to fuck that too!" The angel blushed in embarrassment. "Fine!" She huffed in slight defeat at seeing Mary was not able to go inside the shower and ride him like a slut. "Just take his underwear and fuck yourself on that!" She demanded.

"That sounds better than crossing that line." The angel side agreed before both popped off her shoulder. The busty blonde was in her own mind before doing what she knew was wrong. "Adonis!" Mary said, not letting it know that she had watched him jack off. She giggled quietly when she heard him sputter in surprise.

"Y-Y-Yeah Mary?!" 'Fuck! Did she see me?!' He asked himself with a large blush. Her dismissal made him release a breath of relief. "I'm doing some laundry before going to sleep!" she announced making Adonis nod. "Alright Mary! Night!" The brunette said with a happy smile. Happy because he was not caught.

Mary smiled with a big blush across her face before grabbing all the dirty clothing. Slipping one of his underwear underneath her habit, she walked out of the bathroom and down to the laundry room. Locking the door, she tossed the basket in the washer before taking out the garment she stole. Taking it to her face, she blushed harder as it had the distinct smell of Adonis on it. Pussy now gushing she slipped two fingers down her skirt, past her G-string, and into her pussy lips. Gently rubbing her labia, she moaned hotly as she breathed in his scent.

Just his scent alone was making her mind go crazy. "I want you, Adonis." She whispered to herself as she imagined he was fingering her drenched pussy. Stopping for a second, she leaned on the washer and parted her legs. Plunging her fingers back in, she moaned harder as she took in more of his scent. "Oh! I want that beautiful member inside me! You're so big!" Mary squeaked out after hitting a sensitive spot in her pussy. The rocking of the machine against her moist lady lips increased the pleasure.

"You're so much bigger than my husband was!" Moaning harder she began licking at his underwear. "I want your cock!" She squealed out, climaxing much quicker than before. Huffing in slight tiredness, she looked back at the underwear before getting a lewd smile. Finally, after a few minutes of inner thoughts, she made her decision. "I don't give a fuck anymore. I want him inside me." Mary said to herself with a seductive giggle.

Adonis, after getting out of the shower, felt a shiver run down his spine. 'Someone must be thinking of me.' He thought to himself before shrugging it off and got ready for bed. He didn't know, at the time, that he was about to having the greatest night of his young life.

Late into the night, Adonis had fallen asleep, his dreams filled with his busty tenants, and Mary took this time to put her plan into action. Dressed in her headdress and a see -through habit, she slowly opened the door of Adonis room. "Adonis. Are you awake?" Getting nothing in response, she smirked.

Walking inside, she softly closed his door before creeping up to his sleeping form. 'He looks so peaceful.' She mused to herself as she looked at his naked upper body that was twisted to the side and drool leaking down his lips.

"Please, forgive me lord." Mary softly apologized god as she sat at the edge of his bed, slowly trailing her fingers along his abdomen up to his face. "But I can't hold it in anymore." As she gently stroking his cheeks. Leaning down she finally gave him the much-needed kiss she had desired for the past year. Her taste buds were alive as she immediately fell in love with his taste.

Moaning shamelessly, Mary leaned on the bed, her body right next to Adonis as she continued to bash at his tongue. 'Oh!' She thought to herself in surprise when Adonis began to kiss her back along with his strong arms wrapping around her frame, bringing her closer to him. Blue eyes shot open to see green eyes looking back into blue with love and lust.

Adonis had woken up when he felt a body sit on his bed but kept silent. He knew it was Mary, by the perfume she uses, and he was shocked that she was sneaking into his room. The shock grew when he felt her sexy fingers trail up his body. 'M-Mary!' The brunette thought happily when the nun gently stroked his face before leaning down and captured his lips in a quickly getting heated kiss.

After getting fed up with being idle in the kiss, he brought his arms around her smaller frame and kissed back. Mary's sweet tongue made Adonis's mind hazy as he wanted to taste more of the sinful nun's natural taste. 'I want her!' He shouted in his mind as blue finally looked into his green.

"My, my, Mary." Adonis finally said after looking at the busty nun with smouldering hot eyes. "Who would have thought you were so horny you would try and fuck me when I am asleep." He let out a mock sigh. "What a sinful woman you are." While he was talking his hands were not idle, roaming all over Mary's womanly body.

The busty MILF was wide eyed in shock at her lover's sudden boldness as his strong hands were making her shake in lust. "I-" She was interrupted when Adonis captured her full lips in a deep kiss. She could only moan louder in response, falling deep into the passion, as Adonis rolled over so he was directly above the nun.

Holding himself up with his forearm, he continued to ravage her mouth, making sure she was too stunned to make any move to stop him. 'I can't believe he's making me feel this good!' Mary thought in delirious lust. "Oh…Adonis." She was able to moan out between the tongue battle.

Adonis needed to hear more of his angel pleasure filled voice. Leaving her lips, both missing the other, he leaned back down. His hot breath sending shivers to run along her spine. "You're mine Mary." His husky voice made her moan softly before letting out a louder one when Adonis groped her jugs over her see-through habit..

"Oh, fuck yes!" She hissed out. Hearing the nun curse shocked Adonis as she never cursed. The slow movements allowed Mary to gain control. "My turn." Mary's sultry whisper made Adonis's skin prickle before their positions were reversed.

The slutty nun looked at him with unrestrained lust. Running her fingers over his body, the blush on her face intensified at the hard muscles. Dirty images of Mary being trapped underneath his strong body caused her to let out a shuttering sigh and closing her sinful blue eyes.

Reopening them, she looked to him with a devious smirk. "You're right Adonis." Mary agreed with her lover. "I am a naughty nun. I peaked at you in the shower." She took great pleasure at the blushing face of Adonis. "And I was pleasantly surprised. Who knew you were so well endowed." Resting her ridiculous body on her lover she slowly grinded her clad pussy against his clothed erection.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Adonis nodded slowly, losing his mind as the feeling of Mary so close to his cock was becoming very hard for him to not take her right now. "I have been masturbating to you for an entire year. Sinning only for you. I think of you coming into my room and fucking me in my sleep. I even got off on your underwear tonight." Adonis's eyes widened in disbelief when Mary revealed her sinful secret.

"I want this." Grunting, Adonis looked at the nun's fondling hand against his junk. Her delicate small hands were pleasing even thought it was not directly on him yet. "Fill your nun. I love you." She confessed with a small smile and giant blush.

Wide green stared into blue before Adonis brought her into a deep kiss and big hug. Kissing for a minute, he let her go. "I love you too Mary! I've loved you for so long!" The brunette admitted.

The soon to be lovers smiled at one another. Mary's smile, however, took a slutty turn when she felt the rod between her fingers twitch lewdly. "Let sister Mary take care of you." The nun placed butterfly kisses along his body, licking at his chest, before reaching his shorts with a swift tug, she was greeted to the giant member slapping her face. 'W-Wow!' The nun thought with deep desire. It was even bigger than she thought, and the smell was intoxicating.

"M-M-Mary." Adonis's voice made her leave her daze and look to the hunk who had a giant blush and looked away. "I-I-I'm a virgin." The confession made Mary blush as well.

"Heheh." She giggled softly when she saw his bashful expression. "Don't worry, my love." She cooed out, her tongue dangerously close to licking his veiny member. Pink cunt lips were now creating a giant stain on her underwear and nipples begging to break free from her habit and sucked on. "Mary will teach you everything." Giving the prick a long lick, she slowly rolled her tongue around the engorged head, lapping at his pre-jiz.

"F-Fuck!" Moaned the brunette laying as still as he could for the nun. Her long tongue bathed his pulsing rod in saliva. Mary's saliva was so hot and pleasing to Adonis, it took all he could to not explode on the nun's beautiful face. "M-Mary is sucking my dick!" The horny man yelled out, pushing his head back into his pillow.

Mary was giving his member much needed attention while gently fondling his sack. What she was not licking she was jacking off at a nice slow pace. Her goal was to make him crazy in lust and take charge. The busty nun was always a rough lover and always wanted her husband, who was always gentle, to fuck her like a bitch in heat. His pained groans and twitching hands were a giveaway that he was getting close to breaking.

Gently kissing his cock head, she placed the tip in before looking at him. Not feeling her move, he looked down to almost stop breathing as Mary's gaze caused him to blank. Smirking around his cock, she plunged the whole thing. His mushroom head hitting the back of her throat in one go.

"AH!" Adonis roared out in pleasure. Legs shook and quivered in need as Mary slowly bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking away at what she had just ate. After several more minutes of throat fucking her lover, Mary blushed neon red when she felt Adonis's hands framing her face. 'Thank God! Fuck your slutty nun's throat!' She pleaded in her head. Adonis could somewhat read the message, so he did as commanded.

Bringing her head to the tip, he slammed her skull back down while thrusting his hips up. Eyes watered at the rough feeling of Adonis forcing all of his monstrous member into her oral pathway. "Fuck!" Roared Adonis while skull fucking the nun with wild abandonment. "You fucking slut! Do you know how long I wanted to fuck this mouth?! It's so tight! I don't think I'll last any monger!" Adonis's dirty shouts made Mary plunge shaky fingers deep into her gushing pussy. Long nails pleased her walls, warming herself up for the prick that was hammering away at her throat.

After five more minutes of rough deep throating, Adonis could feel the familiar knot grow in his loins. Mary could feel her him about to cum from the twitching of his cock. She upped the pleasure by adding a bit of her teeth, gently massaging the foreskin. "That's right! Get me off! I'm gonna' fill this dirty mouth with cum before covering this dirty nun with cum!" Not being able to hold back any longer, Adonis thrusted one more time. Holding her head at the base of his cock, he exploded all his stored lust for Mary inside her tummy. His back arched almost painfully while releasing his jizz down her tight throat.

'Sooooo~~~! Good!' Mary thought as she gulped up as much of his spunk as she could while her cunt lips tightened around her long fingers. Juices covered her fingers as she climaxed while tasting Adonis's semen. 'Such a long climax!' The bombshell thought in bliss as his climax felt like it was going on forever. She couldn't get enough of him.

The brunette man kept pumping his hips while cumming inside Mary's mouth, coating her in white. "F-Fuck!" He let out a small growl before falling down on his bed in exhaustion.

"T-T-Th-That was amazing." Adonis whispered in amazement after feeling the best climax of his life. It was all thanks to the nun. Looking down, after feeling himself still engulfed by Mary, his cock twitched alive when he took in Mary's form.

The milf was in her own world as she kept her mouth around Adonis's prick, licking all the juices that covered his waist. Eyes hungry in lust while slurping all his cum off, the lewd sounds were music to his ears and the sight of her lewd eyes that shone with cock hunger. "Ah!" Mary finally let go of Adonis's member, letting out a loud pop, before sighing in happiness of the warm feeling Adonis's cum gave.

"Ah~!" She moaned throatily as she savoured the feeling of Adonis's cum coating her skin and licking her lips in a slow sensual fashion. "Adonis tastes so good~." Mary moaned out like a school girl. "Iya!" The woman yelped, however, when she found herself back to the bed. Her habit soon ripped by her Adonis.

Gree eyes feasted upon the peach colored nipples of his milf's gorgeous bosom. With a lick of his dry lips, he grabbed the left teat with his mouth before grapping the other flesh and gently kneaded it. "Yes. Suck my tits." Mary moaned, her slender arms holding Adonis's head closer to her bosom. The young man didn't need to be told twice before gently biting at her flesh. The reaction made him smirk. "FUCK!" She screeched out, her legs stiffening to breaking point, as she climaxed all over him, the panties absolutely holding nothing back.

Growling, he left her teat before looking into her eyes. "Mine." Growling, Adonis impaled Mary with his prick in one go. "F-Fuck!" Mary yelled out once more at the feeling of his giant member pushing past where her husband had once used.

Adonis paid no mind to his milfs' arching back or wailing body. His only focus was to make the milf his and claim her pussy as his own. Nothing would stop him as his rod rampaged in Mary's hot wet walls. Her pussy walls continuously accommodating to his punishing rod that slipped in and out of her cunt walls, each pump going deeper and deeper. All his thrusts hit her cervix, the resulting silent scream and juices coating his ramming tool made it easier for the boy to fuck his milf as a smoother pace.

The mushroom head brushed up against the entrance to her womb. Mary's toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool streaming down her mouth, and her mouth set in a happy grin. Powerful thighs made sure the man above her didn't go too far before plunging back into its new home. She could feel his sperm-filled sacks of flesh bounce off her ass flesh every time his cock head hit the roof of her insides.

Hips still pumping at a fast tempo, they could feel the others heart beating through their connection. Moving his green eyes up, he looked into the blank stare his milf now had as she bounced back and forth off his pole. "Mary." With upmost passion and love, Adonis kissed her like an animal, tongue sloppily covering her own in his saliva while keeping the thrusts deep and powerful.

Mary thrashed and mewled beneath her massive meat lover as each and every thrust jarred her entire curvaceous body. Sweaty tits bounced in his face, impacting Adonis's chest. The sweet feeling of the milfs hard nipples against him, while looking into the erotic face of the glowing nun made him plow into her again and again.

"I-Iya!" The busty milf was finally able to speak words when she felt her Adonis suck on her sweaty milk jugs that he was trying to inhale. Voice hoarse, she rasped out. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder you stud! Fuck your slut's pussy! Fuck this dirty nuns cunt!" She begged through hangered breaths and shrieks of pleasure when he slapped her rippling ass.

"Fuck you're so tight, Mary!" Adonis growled out between gritted teeth. "What a dirty slut you are!" Adonis slapped her ass, getting a pleased yelp from his lover. Placing his hand behind her head, he laid completely on her body and moved his hips in a jack hammering motion. His hips became a piston of power for Mary's hungry cervix. "You're mine forever!" He claimed with a deep kiss.

Moaning shamelessly, the two were drunk on the feeling of one another's bodies that clung onto each other's sex organs. Disturbingly pleasing sounds only increased the heat between the two. And after several hours of love making, neither could hold themselves back from the explosion that would change them.

Now in a lotus position, Adonis released his milfs' mouth and threw his head between the crock of her neck. Adonis's hot breath against her sweaty skin made her more aroused. Her hands sunk into his sweat matted hair, making sure that his licking tongue made a mark on her beautiful flesh. "I-I'm gonna' fill this pussy up Mary!" With a harsh whisper Adonis announced his coming release inside his milf. "Let me cum inside! Let me make you pregnant! I want you to carry my child and fuck you so hard you'll never want anyone else!" Adonis roared out, spanking her ass until it was bright red.

Mary's tight cunt walls continued to wrap itself around Adonis's rumbling prick until it was actually inside her womb. Head flung back, her headdress still on her lustrous face, giving her an even more delectable appearance, she shouted out her pleasure. "YES! Fuck me Adonis! Make sure my pussy knows that you are its master! I don't want anyone else but Adonis's manly dick inside me!" This bitch squealed out as her walls twitched around his twitching rod.

With an animalistic growl, Adonis captured the nun in a kiss that would be seen for porn-stars while soon exploding inside, filling her womb with sperm. Lustful eyes gazed into one another while moaning in release. Shuttering after such an amazing combined climax, Adonis and Mary fell to the bed and promptly passed out.

~Next Day~

The morning sun had just peaked through the clouds and through the window of one Adonis's bedroom. In the bedroom laid the blonde with his unbelievably sexy milf attatched to the hips. Naked bodies tangled together in blissful sex induced sleep.

That sleep, for Mary, was disturbed by the light shining in her closed eyes. Grumbling a little, she groggily opened her eyes to glare at the shads that did nothing to block out the sun. 'Stupid sun.' The milf then let out a pleased sigh when she felt something poke inside her nether regions. Confused she looked down only to have her blue eyes shoot open.

"A-A-Adonis!" She almost shouted out in shock. Mary was on top of him, with his giant man meat still deep within her pleasantly filled fuck-hole. 'I-I-It wasn't a dream!' The busty red head thought there sinful night was just her imagination but it was not! She was actually fucked by her Adonis! And…she loved it!

"Mornin' Sexy!" The voice of her lover made her look down and see his cheeky smirk and bright eyes looking into her. She melted into the smile, smiling back at her lover. Adonis had been awake for a couple of hours and it had taken all of his restraint to destroy the MILF nun with his morning-wood. The hard tool inside her twitched constantly as her pussy walls unconsciously squeezed him in her sleep. When she woke up, he was ecstatic because that could mean he would be able to fuck her again.

Now that he had finally fucked her, his desire to confine her to his bed and take her over and over had grew into a reality that he would make sure would happen today. "M-Mo-Morning, Adonis." Mary stuttered her reply with a healthy blush on her wonderful skin.

Smiling, he rubbed his cheek into her lustrous red hair he loved so much. "Last night was amazing Mary. It was the best night of my life!" He exclaimed happily. The milf couldn't help but agree with him as the night before had been the best fuck she had ever gotten. "I-I agree." She finally spoke out, forgetting all the protest of this sinful act. "That was amazing Adonis. I-I-I love you." Mary confessed, looking deep into her lover/lovers' eyes.

Green eyes widened in shock before closing in happiness. Hugging the busty nun closer, "I love you too Mary! I've loved you for so long!" Adonis exclaimed happily. Leaning up, the milf looked into her lover's eyes before giving him a wet, passionate kiss. The kiss woke her inner demons of lust and his as well. The twitching rod deep inside her cunt muscles made her body heat up arousal.

"I'm glad." Mary said, saliva connecting the two's lips, and looked at her lover like a hungry lioness. "Now, how about we continue this." She suggested, tightening her lower mound around her sexy lover's mushroom-head. "Ug!" Adonis groaned in pleasure at the hot cum filled walls constricting itself around his rod.

It was so squishy, hot, tight, and pleasing that it was almost unbelievable that she had given birth. 'I'm so lucky~~!' Adonis tanked god above that gave him such an amazing woman for him to love and her loving him back. "So naughty Mary." Moaned out the brunette, hands now roaming about his milf's creamy body, before settling on her headdress. He removed her headdress to reveal her golden locks.

Mary sent him a saucy smirk. Lifting her hips up high, keeping only the purple tip inside her walls, she slammed it all the way down. "Fuck!" She growled out in lust at the hammer-rod that was so deep inside her womb. "Fuck this dirty nun!" Mary begged with sweat dripping down her luscious blonde locks.

Just the sight of his beloved milf bouncing on his prick, her sensual voice saying such dirty things, and her beautiful hair that seemed to shine in the small light of the sun peeking through the shades made him growl in deep arousal and need. Firmly gripping his milfs' bountiful hips, he thrusted up when she bounced down. The jiggling of her tits, made him lick his lips in desire to suck and milk them. Mary's flesh orbs were one of the main attributes he liked about his milfs' bodies. To see them bouncing up and down right in front of his face was a dream come true and he couldn't wait to devour them once more.

The rhythm now screwed up, Mary let out a throaty moan at the new pace. "Y-Yes!" She shouted out, not caring if her voice was too loud. Continuing to bounce like a whore, she grabbed her lover by the shoulders and made him lean up. Slender arms wrapped around his head and secured him in her generous bosom. "Yes baby! Suck your Mary's tits! They need to be sucked on!" Mary yelled out happily when Adonis's tongue lashed out and bathed her pink nipple in saliva.

The horny milf was now moaning like a whore with the most ahegao smile she could muster. "Fuck!" Adonis roared out between the heavenly milk jugs he was playing and sucking at. His body twitched in ecstasy when he ploughed his hips into her tight cunt lips that seemed to be even tighter than last night. His tight sack smacked against her full womanly ass with each pump and pull back. "You slutty bitch! I'm gonna' have to punish you for fucking your lover so early in the morning!" His husky voice and demanding perloverality made her literal jelly.

Her head flew back, eyes rolling to the top of her skull, as she helped her lover fuck her. Using his shoulders as leverage to make the thrusts deeper and rougher that before. The sickening sounds of their slapping flesh sent them both to utopia. His rough hands occasionally slapping her ass only made her moan harder. Spit was flying out of her mouth by now she was so drunk on her lover's never decreasing pumps. "O-O-Oh GOD!" This bitch screeched out. Her nails dug into Adonis's skin, the man grunted in slight pain but answered by throwing her down. "Yes! Fuck me! Claim this naughty nun!" Mary demanded of her lover whose body now loamed over her.

Without saying anything, he captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. Tongue clashed against tongue before plunged his still ragging member back into its perloveral hole. The busy blonde back arched in ecstacy when her lover began slapping her ass while nibbling at her leaking teats. "Fuck!" Adonis roared out. "You're tit milk is so good! This is mine now! You hear me?! You're mine now Mary! No one will ever be able to fuck this dirty body but me!" The man was too deep in lust to notice his words of the fact that he was fucking her into the bed. The headboard slamming against the walls with each and every ram of his thundering man-hood.

"Yes!" Mary squealed out. Her long arms wrapping her lover in her embrace. Her hot breath against his ear. "Fill me up! Spurt all that seed inside this dirty milf! Spill your seed inside me you dirty milf fucker!" The alluring whisper combined with her legs holding her lover deep inside her tight cunt made him lose the last control.

"MINE!" Adonis roared out, slamming his rod so far, piercing her cervix and spewed his load deep into his milfs' fuck-hole. Mary's entire body stiffed when she felt her lover spew his semen deep within her tight cunt walls. Eyes rolled to the back of her head, grinning, and letting out a silent scream before letting out the loudest yell she had for the strongest orgasm she has ever been given. "YESSS!" Bodies twitched erratically while they dumped all there cum on each other.

Adonis kept his face in his milfs' skin, biting at her skin and absolutely loving her sweaty taste. Everything about her was delicious and he wanted more and more of this tight walls squeezing all his seed out of his pulsing member. Mary was in the same boat as her mind was sent into the gutter as her world and body had become rocked by her lover. Dirty images of what she had in mind flooded her head, which only prolonged her squirting female juices on the man-meat that would satisfy her for the rest of her life.

Minutes passed before Adonis shakily thrusted the last amount of his load into Mary's gushing whore-hole. Shuttering for the last time, Adonis's head fell right between his perloveral fun-bags. The blonde bombshell hugged her sweaty lover's form to her jiggling tits, where she was sure he would never leave. The suction she was feeling on her left teat only confirmed her prediction. "Heheh." She giggled while lovingly stroking Adonis's sweaty blonde locks. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing his head softly. "I love you, Adonis. Thank you for making me feel so loved." Tears welled in her eyes as she was truly happy at this moment.

Adonis buried his face deeper into his busty milfs' bosom. Her natural body scent was like a drug to him and her sweet words made him want to show her how much he loved her. "I love you too, Mary." Adonis muttered, releasing her nubs. "I'd do anything to make you happy. You're my world." Confirming this, he placed a gentle kiss on his milfs' parted lips. The combined taste of him and her didn't deter him as he continued his love-filled kiss.

Ending the kiss, both let out a content sigh before snuggling close to one another. The afterglow of their morning session left them needing more but they held themselves back. Adonis cast his gaze back to his milf and thought of a wonderful idea to show her how much she meant to him. "Mary." Getting a melodious 'Hmm.' He continued on. "How about we go on a date tonight? I want to show you around." Mary surprised her lover with a wet kiss of happiness.

The bombshell didn't expect the sudden request of a date but she was happy none the less. "I'd love to Adonis!" She squealed out like a school girl. Giving out a chuckle Adonis held the milf closer, loving her hardened teats on his skin.

"I'm glad. Make yourself beautiful, not hard, because we're going to some place nice." Adonis promised his milf who nodded happily, too excited for what was in store for this night.

~That night~

The brunette hunk was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a formal dining outfit, a black tux, tie, and a jacket thrown over his shoulder. 'Wonder what she's going to wear?' Images of what his milf would wear came to his mind before his milfs' melodious voice reached his ears.

"Adonis." Looking at the top, his jaw dropped to the floor while a blush covered his entire face. Mary had her blonde hair tied in an elegant bun, a strand of beautiful blonde framed her face with very light make-up, showing off her natural beauty. The MILF was wearing a simple black dress that reached her ankles; a slit was cut from the bottom of the dress all the way to her mid-thigh. She wore matching black heels that showed off her powerful sexy legs. A simple purse and strap hung off her slender shoulders that, if one looked close enough, had little marks from her lover's constant sucking of flesh.

"W-Wow!" Adonis could only say dumbly as his pants became slightly strained around his growing erection.

"Hehe." Mary giggled at her lover's stunned expression. 'Still got it!' Walking down the stairs she looked her lover up and down and gained a blush of her own. "You look handsome too, Adonis." She complimented.

"Ah-Ah thanks Mary." Adonis rubbed his head sheepishly before offering his arm out. Giggling at the gentleman gesture she wrapped her arm around his. She made sure to press her luscious breasts against his arm.

Adonis drove him and his milf to the fanciest place in town. Parking, he led his milf from the car and into the place. "Wow. This is amazing, Naru-chan." Mary said, holding on her lover's arm.

"I'm glad Mary." Adonis smiled at his milf before seeing the waiter at the podium. "Two under Smith." He informed the man. Seeing the reservations, the man led the two to the table set-up. Mary was slightly shocked that it was this easy. With a sly smirk, she nudged her lover gently. "You planned this, didn't you?" She playfully accused. The cheeky grin answered her question and she could only blush at her lover's thoughtfulness.

Pulling his milfs' chair out and gently pushing it in, he sat down and made an order with her doing so as well. The waiter left and Mary decided to tease her new lover. "So Naru-chan. Do you have any more surprises for this beautiful woman?" The female asked with a coy smirk. Adonis gave his milf a chuckle, happy she could tease with him like this.

Deciding to give her a little taste of medicine, he leaned forward. "I don't know. I'm kind of distracted by this beautiful woman in front of me." Both blushed at the words. "She had long beautiful blonde hair and makes me feel so happy to have her in my life." Adonis ended with a light smile and blush deepened.

Marys' heart soared at the confession. "Thank you, love." She whispered longingly. Reaching out her hand, she laced her fingers with his. "I'm happy you're in my life too." Both blushed harder than before. "Even if it is wrong, I don't care." The beauty admitted with a milfly smile.

The dirty MILF took this moment to realize how truly handsome Adonis is. To know she had this stud with her made her so wet. Pussy lips parted a little, slightly wetting her lacy underwear with juice, as she continued to remember their night and morning of passion. Just being across from him made her hot.

Peaking around, noticing the lights were very dim with the table cloth hiding anything below the waist, she gained a dirty smirk. "Honey." Adonis looked into his milfs' eyes and his blush turned up at the hungry look she now sported. "Why don't you let this naughty slut thank her adoring lover?" She didn't let him think about it as she slipped out of her chair. Sexily crawling her way to her lover's strained pants, she began to get hotter. 'I'm so naughty!' Mary thought lustfully.

Reaching her prize she rested her soft hand on the growing bulge. "Uh." Adonis grunted as softly as he could, not wanting to draw attention to himself and milf. "M-M-Mary." The man was embarrassed about his milfs' actions but he would be lying if he didn't say he was not turned on. The fact that they might get caught doing only raised his arousal.

Getting tired with just rubbing the powerful tool, Mary pulled the zipper down and was greeted to the sight of her lover's slightly limp rod falling to her face. "Ah!" Letting out a sigh of bliss she nuzzled the prick with her cheek. "So wonderful, my love~." Her seductive voice made the rod on her cheek twitch alive, now standing at full mast. Leaning back, she took it deep down in one thrust. The pulsing mushroom head hitting the back of her hot tight throat, making it dirty with pre-jizz. Mary moaned throatily around the member currently deep inside her oral tunnel. Slowly dragging her head up, she sent her lover a sultry wink that made him moan piteously. He really wanted to jam his rod into his sluts mouth but couldn't as he didn't want to gain too much attention and get caught.

Shivers ran up and down his spine when the feeling of his milfs' skilled tongue licked at his shaft that she was not ingesting. Her hot tongue slobbering hit up and taking it deeper and deeper with each rough head bob. "F-Fuck!" Adonis whispered as softly as he could. Fists balled in restrained pleasure. Trying to thrust up, his blue eyes shot open when he noticed he couldn't. Looking down he saw his milf licking at his foreskin and sending him a saucy smirk with her hands pushing against his lower half.

"Nuh uh Adonis." She teased lightly, her tongue still licking away at the wet meat in her grasp. "Let your slutty nun suck you off. Actually," Mary trailed off, licking all the way from the bottom of his shaft to the top. His taste sending her mind in a haze. "Why don't I warm you up with these?" Pulling her top down, she let her lover drink in the sight of her un-clothes breasts.

Red was the dominate color on Adonis's face as he stared at the pretty pink color of the blonde MILF's bosom. Licking his dry lips, he was about to pinch them when Mary gently slapped them away. Narrowing his eyes, he was about to demand she let him before he was sent to heaven.

Mary's soft jugs wrapped themselves around Adonis's angrily twitching rod. The milf looked at her lover with the same hungry look she had given him last night and this morning. "S-So hot." Mary moaned wantonly as the feeling of his hot rod between her jugs made her pussy wetter than before. Sneaking a look, Adonis drew a rough breath at the sight of his milf.

She looked even more beautiful, in his opinion, as her massive milk flesh was rubbing up and down his prick. "Ug!" He groaned louder as his milf licked what pre-jiz leaked onto her chest. Adonis, not able to help himself, wrapped his fingers around her nipples and began to play with them.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes baby." Mary moaned around his member. The vibrations from her muffled voice made him twitch harder for her. "Cum. Cum on your naughty milf's tits. I can feel it. I want this dirty milk on me." She begged with a throaty whisper that made him scrunch his face his pleasure.

Thrusting lightly, Adonis soon exploded his seed deep within Mary's waiting maw. "Uga!" Adonis came inside the MILF's hot waiting mouth in an explosion of lust. Mary was in a land of her own as she licked and played with all the cum erupting from the tool twitching in her mouth. 'So good! His milk is so delicious! I'm getting addicted to this!' The milf moaned around the prick, making more spurt out, and enjoyed the feeling of the hot spunk that she could hold against her tit flesh.

Releasing his milf's amazing cleavage, Adonis slumped in his chair. Blushing heavily, Adonis looked down to see his milf enjoying the feast that was his semen. The busty nun was in eutrophic pleasure while slurping all his cum off her mouth in a sensual lick as she knew her lover was watching her. After licking the last off, she sent him a saucy wink.

Kissing his leaking tool, she slowly got back to her seat when no one noticed and sat down comfortably. "Thank you for the drink, Adonis. It's my favorite." She teased out with a blush of her own. Adonis could only look at his milf in deep lust. Growling a little, he was about to lean over to her, but the waiter had arrived with the food. Gulping back his lust, he ate with his milf, subtly teasing her with how she looked so cute with his cum covering her.

After eating, taking twenty minutes, Adonis couldn't control himself anymore. Leaning over, he got close to him milf's ear and whispered haggardly, his voice dripping in arousal. "Go to the bathroom. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging to stop." Gently blowing into her ear, he enjoyed the massive blush she sported.

Mary was happy as she could be. It was always one of her fantasies to have sex in a public place. With a smile she whispered back. "Meet me in ten minutes. Prepare to have those big balls fucked dry." With that promise, and a soft passionate kiss, she sashayed her way to the bathroom.

Growling softly, he waited patiently, telling the waiter Mary went to the bathroom and payed the check. After the agonizing minutes passed, he got up and stalked his way to the woman's bathroom. Looking around, seeing the ghost was clear, he opened the door.

Mary was gushing as she waited by the door for her lover to come in and be greeted to her current attire. She let her dress hang off her shoulders, showing her tits to the world, and had her skirt hiked up, showing that she was not wearing any underwear. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and framed her eyes, giving her a more alluring look that she knew Adonis loved. Blue eyes were alive in lust when her lover walked into the room. She giggled a little at the stunned expression he sported at the erotic sight.

The brunette almost passed out at seeing his milf sensually leaning against the sink. Her jugs standing proudly in the air, as her cunt juice were flowing down her thighs like a wonderfully juicy waterfall. 'I want this!' With a silent growl, he flung himself into his milf. "Iya!" Mary moaned out happily at the rough treatment. Back now firmly against the sink, the bad milf looked deep into her aroused lover's eyes. The look in his eyes alone made her cum a little. Small amounts of female cum splashed against his now, having all but ripped his pants off, bare thighs.

"Naughty nun." Adonis teased to his furiously blushing milf. The fact that pushing her against the sink alone caused her to experience a mini-orgasm filled him with pride. 'Can't wait to stick it in.' He thought with a perverted grin. "Cumming on me after being pushed down. I wonder how hard you'll cum when I'm done fucking this fine ass." The blonde then positioned his hard rod to her backdoor.

Mary was blushing super hard right now. "W-Wait!" She shouted out, making him stop. Seeing him look at her with such eyes made her turn away in embarrassment. "I-I-I've never taken any-anything back there." The sight of his beautiful milf blushing so cutely, combined with the fact she was dressed so risky made him harder than ever.

"Mary!" Yelling, Adonis plunged his whole member inside her ass. Mary didn't have time to prepare so she let out a high pitched yell. Her squeal would have been herd if Adonis's mouth and tongue were not already on hers. Her lover's giant prick was so deep in her ass she couldn't think straight. It was unbelievable the amount of pain but also the pleasure that came from it as well. 'I-I-I can't believe I'm getting off on the pain!' She thought with embarrassment at the fact she could be a masochist.

"S-So amazing. Your ass is so tight around me." Muttered Adonis between lips. Mary's butthole was so tight it felt like it was trying to break off his penis. But with the slight pain also came the pleasing feeling and pride at the fact he had taken his milf's anal virginity. "I-I love you so much, Mary." Looking down, he couldn't stop the healthy blush that formed.

The nun's hair was covered small sweat, the liquid slowly trailing down to her bosom, giving her an even more appealing form. Feeling her lover stop for a moment, she looked back and saw the care that his eyes reflected. "Oh, honey." Mary moaned happily, tears flowing down her lovely face.

As he was about to ask if he did something wrong, his milf wrapped her arms around his neck and abruptly pulled her into a hot kiss. Powerful legs pulled the prick deeper inside, making her moan louder as the sloppy tongues battled. Mary won this time and set the pace for the kiss, she sucked on his tongue, making lewd sounds both the nun and lover enjoyed.

Green eyes rolled to the back of his skull at the feeling of his milf sucking on his tongue. Her hot mouth on his tongue and the hot hole currently squeezing his prick together made him cum. Moaning loudly between the kisses, he unloaded the white seed he had stored up. Mary followed the moans too, feeling so hot that she made her lover cum with only kissing.

Releasing the kiss, Mary looked at her lover and gave a smile of upmost happiness. "I love you too, Adonis. You make me so happy." After confessing that, with Adonis giving her a small smile, she looked at him with hot and steamy eyes. "Now," Lightly pulling him in, the feeling of his cum sloshing around making her moan. "Ug. How about you fuck your naughty nun's ass? Fully claim me as your own." She basically demanded of her lover with a stern glare.

He found the glare very hot and gave into her demand. Slowly bringing himself back, leaving only the prick's head in, he plunged back in hard. The way Mary moaned and body quaked made him go again. In and out. In and out. Slap her bosom and ass every so often. That was his rhythm as he continued to fuck his gushing milf into the bathroom. Her moans and sinful body that made such erotic sounds and the juices running from her cunt, making it easier for him to get deeper, only made him go harder and more feral.

"Fuck!" Growled out Adonis as his hands dug deep into her womanly thick hips. Her skin was bright red in arousal as she moaned with each pump and grind his tool did inside her walls. The giant prick stirred her up like nothing before and she doubted she would ever get sick of such utopia-like pleasure. "This pussy is so tight! It's amazing to be inside you, Mary!"

"Again!" She pleaded. Looking down to his lust filled milf, she repeated herself. "Scream my name!" Adonis easily responded while fucking her deep, her ass muscles squeezing his twitching rod amazingly. "Mary." Moaning his milf's name, he felt a new heat rise in his chest. Testing it, he said his milf's name. "Mary." Again the feeling grew as did his member destroying her ass-hole.

"Yes!" Mary yelled out, tears streaming down her face while bucking her red rectum against his thrusts. "Fuck me Naru! Fuck that big dick up my ass! Don't stop! Don't stop! Fill this filthy bitch with your cum!" The blonde dirty moans and tight spencter made Adonis growl into Mary's tits he was now playing with.

"Mary!" Leaving her well-lubed teats, he captured Mary in a deep kiss, his hips now as deep in her ass as he could get. The familiar twitching of fuck holes caused Adonis and Mary to shake within one another's embrace.

Green looked into Blue and the silent message was received. Fucking his hips harder, Mary's body bouncing heavily against the sink and hair askew as it flowed in the air, the milf bit down on Adonis's shoulder.

The pain made him cum, the last barrier of his climax reached, and exploded his last load deep within her ass. "MARY!" Adonis roared out as loudly as he could. He barely heard the muffled shout of his name from the shaking and erratically twitching MILF in his arms.

His hot white seed filled her ass in a flood of pleasure, her pussy juice coating his lower half once more. Eyes rolled to the back of her sweat covered skull as she climaxed heavily against her lover's wonderful prick. 'Fucking amazing! Her Husband has never made me cum so hard!' She thought to herself, comparing the pleasure of her husband gave to Adonis's cock. It was no comparison as she continued to shake and squirm around the blonde.

After the load died down, Adonis pulled out, leaving the left-over sperm to spew out, with Mary mewling out in displeasure at the missing meat. "No!" Mary moaned with a heavy blush. "Heheh." Adonis let out a gruff chuckle at his milf's cock starved face.

Leaning down and giving her a kiss that ended much too soon for her, Adonis gave her a masculine smirk that made her cum again. "Let's get you out of here." Slowly dressing herself, almost falling down due to the rough pounding, Mary was able to leave the restroom, hanging off Adonis's arm.

~Park~

"Oh, Maru." Adonis moaned between deep tongue battles of the busty red goddess straddling his hips. "Adonis." Mary moaned out her lover's name, slowly grinding her soaking cunt lips along his free prick. Adonis and Mary had all but sprinted out the restaurant, with Adonis basically dragging his milf by the hand. Neither wanted to end their night of pleasure and sinful delight. Passing the park that was close to their home, the two had a particularly kinky idea.

The blonde had pushed her lover down on a park bench they were passing and before he could say or do anything she had wrapped herself around him. Mary had all but shoved her tongue down his throat and began to ground her hips against him. "Let's fuck right now." After leaving the kiss, Mary all but demanded with a wild hungry look. It had been another one of her fantasies to do it in a park, her being fucked like an animal. "You're setting you naughty milf on fire." Mary said.

Adonis easily returned the look and raised her up before taking his pants off and bringing her down of his prick, her gushing lips lubing up his member for insertion. "So good, Mary. I'm gonna' fuck you in the open." Growled out Adonis after leaving the kiss. Firmly holding her hips, he grounded her on and off his twitching rod, teasing Mary's pink lips with the side of his veiny tool.

While she enjoyed the teasing, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed it. She needed his cock to be inside her right now! Grabbing his hands, she looked down at him with a glare. "Fuck me you stud. I don't want a warm-up! I'm wet enough! Fuck me now! Destroy me in the open! Fuck me like the wild animal I am!" She demanded with her looking all the more sexy to him.

Following the demand, very hot from the sex-crazed look she now sported, the lover pulled her down his shaft, his lower head pushing against her. The sight of his milf and her beautiful sinful body seemed to glow in the moonlight. Picking her wonderful full hips up, he looked deep into her eyes. "Here it comes, Mary!" Roaring out the last word, he plunged his milf down his prick while fucking himself up. "Fuck! Such a tight twat!" Adonis grunted out, already bouncing his wonderful milf on and off his thrusting rod. The juices that soon flowed down his shaft made him smirk against his milf's flesh which he had taken to gently nipping at.

Mary had climaxed with the first thrust. His touch alone was sending her walls and mind to never known pleasure and she loved every moment of riding her lover's cock. Getting her wits back, she hugged his head close, letting out a strangled moan when her lover had already taken the role of licking her pink nub, while helping his thrusts out. She used her powerful legs and thighs to squeeze at his member while moving up and down at a rapid pace.

Adonis let out a strangled moan at his milf's tightened mound. It was amazing! Her body was made for sex and he loved the fact that he was getting to fuck the hottest piece of ass in town. Bringing his attention back to the flesh in front of him, he lashed his tongue out, slobbering the nubs in saliva, before gently biting them. One hand guided the harshly bouncing milf on and off his rod while the other one had grabbed the tit-flesh un sucked.

"Fuck! That's it! Right there!" Yelled out Mary, her voice carried through the park, when Adonis hit the one spot where she was most sensitive and pleased by. His prick hit that spot numerous times after her slurred words. "Fuck me! Fuck me you dirty boy! Rip this naughty nun of yours in two! Fill me up with this dirty boy's dick-milk!" Beseeched the milf currently sucking at her lover's cock.

"That's right!" Leaving her teats, slightly depressed about doing so, Adonis grabbed her face and held it to his. Their hot breath sent shivers down the other's spines. "You're mine to fuck! You are mine alone! This tight pussy and fat ass are meant for me! As your lover, you are mine to fuck, suck, milk, and destroy!" Adonis roared out, now slapping her shaking ass and sending ripples of utopia shivers up and down her spasming form. "And I'm going to start here! Take it! Take your lover's milk deep within that dirty nun womb!" Capturing Mary in an animalistic kiss, Adonis buried his dick inside her. Piercing the cervix, he did another thrust, then another, then another.

Mary was sure if someone walked by right now they would not see two people making love. She was sure they would think it were two animals fucking with all the grunts, sloshing sounds, and yelps that came from the connected Uzumaki. All the milf could do was burn hotter for Adonis to explode, coating her with cum while she coated her in her female nectar.

"Yes!" Mary moaned out breathlessly between deep tongue raping. "Fill me up! Fuck this Mary into submission! You're the only one for meeeeee!" She squealed out the last part, leaving the kiss with her spit flying in the air. The brunette had lasted as long as he could before launching his last load of the night into the milf. Growling in her cleavage, he twitched in afterglow pleasure while still pumping cum inside.

"Yes!" Mary moaned out weakly, her entire body flush with arousal and desire as the white seed was invading her womb. She was sure she might get pregnant with the large load but she didn't care. "I can feel it all. I can feel your baby-seed filling me." Mary kissed his head softly while running his head between her bosom. "It's so amazing. I love it. Suck me. Let Mary suck all your seed out while milking me." Mary was surprised when Adonis, who was sucking hard, began to lactate once more. It was always arousing to leak her milk so now that he was drinking it while fucking made her flush with lust.

The nursing Adonis had two favorite drinks the moment Mary had produced her milf milk. Slurping up all that he could, while growling deeply at the feeling of him being milked still, Adonis sat back down on the bench with exhaustion. Small amounts of tit-milk dripped down his chin. Wanting a taste of her milk, Mary started to suckle on the breast that Adonis was not suckling. She found, like her pussy juice, her teat milk tasted good, gulping the milf milk down.

Leaning back, Mary held her lover in a light embrace, cooing a little when her milk finally stopped and his now limp member fell from her hole. "T-Th-That was amazing, my love." Her haggard words meet his ear as she gently kissed his head again. "T-Th-Tha-Thank you so much for to-tonight." The milf thanked while feeling the warm feeling of having been fucked and loved like this in so long.

"A-An-Anytime…Mary." Adonis finally spoke after minutes of catching his breath. Leaning up, he stared into the eyes of his wonderful milf before saying three simple words that sent her heart fluttering. "I love you."

The MILF returned the gentle smile with a large blush. "I love you too, Adonis." The two then softly kissed. Showing their great affection for one another in the kiss, Adonis brushing back some of her silken hair, while Mary gently rubbed his face.

Needing air, the two separated, saliva connecting them. "Let's go home. Maryam and Natalia are going to wonder where we went." Mary said with a smirk. The blonde giggles could be heard along with the brunette's piteous groans of protest.

~Home Next Day~

Adonis was sitting in the kitchen with a slightly scrunched face. He was currently in need of his milf's sinful body and milk jugs to feast upon. Adonis was in need of Mary because of the problem with his lower half right now as he sat in the kitchen, staring at the gorgeous hijab.

Said hijabi was actually a milf from Arab land, Maryam Ahmed. She was, like Mary, a total MILF with enormous natural tits that rivalled his milf's. The hijab dress she was wearing strained against her bountiful bosom and her plump bottom stretching the lower portion of her dress begging to be spanked. Both Mary and Maryam hated each other because of their respective religion and debated with each other at dinner which was amusing.

Like his milf, Maryam had been in many of his wet-dreams. Recently, he's had dreams of him fucking Maryam and his milf at the same time. Just remembering those dreams made his pants strain even more. Their sweaty bodies writhing in ecstasy while he made his Mary eat out Maryam's cum gushing pussy while he ploughed the tight MILF ass. He could still hear the womanly screams of pleasure. Crossing his legs, he focused back on the lecture that was coming to a close. 'I need Mary!' He yelled to himself in need to relieve his growth in his pants.

What he didn't know was that the bodacious raven haired milf was sneaking little glances at the young man sitting at the kitchen table. 'So handsome!' Maryam thought to herself, while talking about something she was not really paying attention to. Maryam had a big crush on Adonis. She has not even touched herself or slept with a man other than her husband.

Since she left her husband left, after twelve years of marriage, she had been in need of a man's touch, but she couldn't date because she was a Muslim. So, she watched the hunky brunette sitting in front of her making her quiver in desire whenever she thought of him. Adonis had even been many of her wet dreams. 'His muscle got so much bigger!' She thought to herself as she stared at the muscles he had straining against the white t-shirt. 'Thank you, lord,' The horny MILF thanked her God that such a fine piece of man came into her life.

Maryam would have continued her subtly ogling if the door had not rung, with Adonis gone to open it. "Hey Adonis." A familiar voice called out to the brunette and saw a familiar red head with a Smile. "Hey Natalia. What's up?" He greeted with his other tenant.

"Nothing much, just finished work had a night shift" Natalia shrugged carelessly. "Just going to go asleep." As she yawned.

"Hn. Alright." Adonis nodded with a slightly down expression. "Catch you later." With a wave, Adonis left seeking his milf. Smile now on his face, Adonis raced his way to his slutty nun's bedroom. Sometimes it's good to the head of the house, no one stopped him from running.

In her bedroom, Mary was waiting patiently for the brunette that always came directly to her during late hours of the night. It was all good that he had sound proof walls installed in the bedrooms otherwise the other tenants would be able to hear her screams. She had a surprise for his as well. With a blush, Mary was sitting on her desk, crossing her legs sexily that showed off her already soaked panties and garter-belt underneath her habit. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt, she let a large amount of cleavage with a low plunging neckline to show her cleavage, hoping to arouse her lover. She put her headdress on, knowing it gave her an even more of a holy look. Lastly, she wore a pair of fake glasses, giving her a naughty look.

'This is so naughty but so exciting!' Mary thought to herself with a perverted grin and giggle. She couldn't wait for her lover to take her on her desk. The naughty milf's mind already loving the fact that she would come back here tomorrow to the scent of their love making. She even had something that will make her shake in ecstasy planned in her desk drawer. Shaking her head, she looked to see the door slowly opening. Regaining a breath, she got ready to get in character, which was to be a stuck up Nun.

Adonis jaw dropped when he saw milf dressed like that. She looked so amazingly sexy with her giving off a fuck-ready woman. The glare in her eyes would have made him shrink in fear if he had not caught the little twinkle. 'Such a slut.' The brunette thought with amused arousal. It was another one of his dirty milf's fantasies to be fucked on the desk. He was quickly learning how filthy minded his milf actually was with each fuck session.

"Mr. Smith. Do you know why you are here?" Mary asked sternly, getting into character. Adonis followed by sitting in the chair in front of her with a dejected look. "Yes Sister Mary. I have sinned." Adonis let out a fake whine when Mary lightly tapped his head with the cross.

"That's right!" She announced dramatically. "You should beg for forgiveness right now." Adonis got on his knees and began begging. "Please! Please forgive me lord . I'll do anything Sister Mary asks! Please don't burn me in hell!" Kicking it up, he bowed to the cross.

Wetter than before, Mary spoke with a voice that held her excitement. "Well…how about you tend to this body of mine?" Adonis jerked his head up in mock shock. Giving the sinner a saucy smirk, the MILF slowly ran her hands up her body. "I've been so lonely lately, Adonis. I need a big strong man to help me." Giving out a throaty moan when she gently brushed her hardening nubs. "Can you help me? I've seen the way you look at me." Steamy eyes looked with anticipation as Adonis shot up with a similar hungry look she had.

"How can I say no to such a beautiful nun?" Adonis asked rhetorically before pouncing on his milf. He would have if Mary hadn't used the cross to gently bob him in the head. Looking at her with comical teary eyes, she wagged her slender finger at him. "Uh, un Adonis. I must teach you first." Mary said in a lecture like tone.

Now that her hands were at the hem of her habit, she slowly slid it down until it was around her slender shoulders. The habit gave way to her bouncing jugs that were free from their prilover. Adonis subconsciously licked his lips in hunger. About to lean in, she once again gently stopped him. "Gently. You have to do it gently." She advised with a little smirk.

Following her words, he gently licked his tongue at the hard nub of Mary. The sudden lick made her moan a little before it grew with each and every brief lick Adonis's tongue inflicted. While she did like the rough stuff, Mary wanted to start this session at a slow pace before really getting into the good fuck her lover is well known to give her. "Uga! Yes, just like that!" Mary nodded her head, fully enjoying the attention Adonis was giving her teats.

Being bold, Adonis slowly slid his unused hand down her creamy flesh, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and caressing her skin. Mary gave light moans of appreciation to his light touch before letting out a louder more ragged moan when Adonis's fingers brushed up against her panty clade womanhood. "So wet, Mary." His voice sent pleasing vibrations across Mary's flesh, making her even wetter.

Adonis could only smirk around the nub he was now gently sucking on. His fingers were already drenched with his milf's cunt juice. She was really turned on by this and he loved it! 'This is getting me hard.' He growled lightly as he was left unattended but he would stick to pleasing his milf first, before sticking it to her.

Getting tired of the slow teasing, her lover's fingers sending shivers all along her body, Mary looked at Adonis. "Take them off. I want your fingers directly!" She demanded in a weak harsh tone. Chuckling a little, Adonis slid down until he was face front of her pussy lips. The scent wafting from the twitching covered hole made him want to eat her up.

Hands trailed up her womanly legs, giving her goosebumps, while gently massaging the doughy flesh along the way. "So fucking hot." Adonis whispered hotly, the heat coming off Kushian's dripping sex made him want all of her now. Fighting down his lust, he finally got to her pussy covered hole. Extending his tongue, he gently licked his way from the bottom of her slit to the top. Her natural taste already soaked into the fibers of the naughty underwear.

The milf's mind was in distress when her lover was taking his sweet time to eat her out. His tough was giving her teases of the pleasure to come and was driving her up the wall in lust. About to yell at him to tongue her, she moaned out loudly when his tongue finally hit her honey-pot. "Iya! So good!" Mary said hotly as Adonis's tounge lapped up all the juice she squirted over her panties. The lewd sucking sounds Adonis made as he gently drank her juices. "No-No~! I-I-I want your tongue directly!" Mary moaned out heavily, her body flush in arousal for direct contact.

Looking up, he sent her a cheeky wink. Leaving her panty clade cunt lips for a second, his hands all but ripped off her underwear. Moaning at the harsh removal, she was not fully prepared for the tongue to dive right into her cunt walls. "F-Fuck! Lick me! Lap up all your sluts dirty cum while licking her dirty cunt!" Mary's dirty hot voice made his lower head twitch.

Deep tonguing his milf, he was in absolute love with the secreting fluids that washed over his taste-buds. Adonis's left hand soon came up and gently rubbed her clint. The stiffening of her legs around his head made Adonis know he had hit a good spot. "YES!" Shouted Mary as Adonis had made the familiar knot in her loins stir. "I-I'm going to cum! Make sure to drink all this dirty Mary's cum~!" The demand was soon followed by an orgasm that made her see stars. Her head flew back and let out a silent yell, her eyes dilated, while her face was set in a pleased grin.

Adonis was drinking all the sweet nectar that was flowing from his milf's well. Some managed to get away from him, splashing in his face, but it didn't hinder his lapping as he found it erotic that his milf was such a long squirter.

Breathing heavily, the MILF's face set in the perfect expression of a bitch being pleased, Mary slumped against her desk after covering her lover in her tasty spunk. "That was amazing. You're so good!" Mary complemented her lover with a large blush. Sweat now rolled down her lovely body, staining the floor with her sweat and female fluids. 'He makes me cum so hard every time!' The milf was giddy at this fact.

Giving her milf's twitching lips one last lick, he stood up, eye level to his milf. Looking her in the eyes, he made sure to keep eye contact while licking the leftover cum across his cheek. "You taste so amazing Mary. I want to have a drink of you every day." Adonis announced with a blush plastering his face.

Mary's blush also grew at the prospect of getting such amazing oral pleasure every day from Adonis. It was such a pussy gushing thought that she let her go and pulled him, using her legs, closer to her groin. Slender hands slung themselves around his broad shoulders and brought him in a deep kiss.

The man made sure to give his lovely milf a taste of her own cum between the heavy lip and tongue battle. Mary didn't mind her taste on his lips, she actually found herself very good. Kissing for a full minute, she leaned back and gave him a mischievous smirk that sent his brain into gear after such a hot kiss.

"Take off your pants!" With no hesitation Adonis pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift move. His ragging prick flung into the air and brushed up against Mary's twat. "Such a beautiful cock." Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the meat before gently stroking him.

"Mary." Adonis growled out. Hearing his gruff voice made her blush. Lowering herself a little, she gave the member a small kiss. The blonde's hands reached for her head, preparing to jam her throat-pussy on his rod, only to be angry when Mary had moved away. "Wh-What?!" Lust clouded eyes looked at the sexily walking milf in anger.

Looking over her shoulder, she made a show of removing her habit, slowly sliding it off her shoulder and threw it to the ground. Taking of her headdress like a stripper would take her clothes off. She could hear his growls and could only smirk teasingly. "Don't worry, honey, you'll get this." Shaking her ass to him, she continued as she opened her drawer. "I just thought of something that could spice this up." The unspoken question was answered when Mary revealed what she had hidden.

Green eyes darkened in sinful lust as he stared at the ropes the busty MILF was not holding. "Tie me up!" Mary exclaimed happily.

"There we go!" Adonis said in a happy voice. Stepping back, he admired the sight before him. On her desk sat Mary Addams in a very erotic position. The man had tied his milf's legs apart, showing her gushing cunt lips, and bound her hands above her head. Her long fiery hair was set free with a few strands sticking to her face, which only increased the arousing sight.

Licking dry lips, Mary looked at his lover with mock horror. "No~! How can such a good student like you do something like this~?" Mary played the shocked nun who was about to be raped by a sinnner. Adonis gave her a deep chuckle before coming up to her.

Resting his hand on her soft cheek, Adonis gently brushed a stray blonde hair that stuck to her lips. "How could I do this?" Adonis repeated the question before leaning down to her ear, pressing his angrily twitching member to her equally twitching pink mound. "It's because I have such a naughty nun that I'm like this. I'm going to show you the consequences of dressing like a whore." The dark whisper sent pleasing shivers up and down Mary's flush skin.

"N-No! I-I-I'm not a whore~!" She denied weakly while trying to move away but couldn't as Adonis had placed his hand firmly on her hips. "N-No!" She yelled out in mock horror as his mushroom head entered her mound. "D-D-Don't stick it in!" Mary's please fell on deaf ears.

"Too bad!" Grunting in exertion, Adonis stuck himself deep within his milf. His lower head hitting the entrance to her womb on the first thrust. The result was instantaneous as Mary's head rolled with her eyes becoming white. The melodious moans and gargled shouts coming from Mary did not stop Adonis from ramming his cock back out then in with the same force and intensity as his first one. The sounds of their combined sex just spurred him on, wanting to effectively fuck the busty bombshell into an orgasm induced coma.

"Fuck! You look so hot, Mary!" Adonis was still playing his role by harshly twisting Mary's nipples. Her pleased squeals made him continue his harsh treatment while deep dicking, hitting the back of her womb with each pump.

Mary had tears running down her flawless face as she tried to speak, to vocalize how amazing he was making her, but couldn't. 'So…hot…so fucking much!' She thought to herself deliriously. The shameful milf could only grin happily while using her knowledge to squeeze her walls around her partner's rod while rutting against the invading member with all the power she could produce.

"Ah yeah!" The blonde roared out happily while grunting rougher than before. The new hold Mary's cunt had on his tool was so amazing he buried his face in her bouncing jugs and sucked on them greedily. Her sweat covered teats were delicious and now sucking on her hard nub, the lover was happy when he felt liquid spurting out.

"It-Iyua!" Mary was finally able to get out a somewhat manageable word when she felt her baby-milk being extracted. She thought she had lost it all but this was a pleasing surprise that she went with. "Y-Y-You're….you're fucking the-so fucking good! Right there-milk out of me!" The bombshell shouted out. Wanting to hold her lover tighter, she showed off her flexibility by moving her hands in a weird angle and wrapped them around his sweat matted hair. "Drink it up! I want you to own this slutty nun body! Rape me with that big cock even harder!" Mary begged Adonis while rutting her bountiful body into his.

Her back arched almost painfully when Adonis switched to shallow thrusts that hit her entrance glands, a particular spot she was sensitive in. "Y-Y-Yes! Fuck there!" She begged the horny man atop her.

Adonis was too deep in his arousal and lust for his milf to even thing of words. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of the woman he was connected to. Her tight walls constantly expanding to fit his prick, before sucking it right back in. Her heavenly tits he was sucking on had a delicious scent that made him go crazy for more. Mary's dirty words only made him try and fuck harder just to hear more of her whorish mouth.

As they rutted, everything on the outside world was lost to them. All they could hear was the lewdly pleasing slapping sounds of flesh. Sweaty flesh beat against one another in a dance of carnal hunger before Adonis picked his milf up and fucked her in a standing position.

Mary could only hang off her lover's shoulder for dear life while moaning and screeching like a common street whore. His brutal hips and heavy ass smacks were giving her never ending climaxes. She lost count on how many times she came but she knew he hadn't cum once yet. When she finished one of her climaxes, he sent her into another, more intense climax that made her mind mush.

~Outside bedroom~

Maryam Ahmed was walking the empty hall to debate with Mary. She spent an hour at waiting for her to come down. When she was walking to her Mary's room, she noticed Adonis bedroom door was opened. 'Strange, didn't he run upstairs?' Seeing as they had not debated in a few days she began to walk to the room. When she arrived at the door, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on Maryam's brown skin, recognizing such sounds. 'Someone's having sex here!' Maryam thought with a larger blush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she put her ear to the door. She heard the familiar voice of Mary. The woman was saying such dirty immoral things it made the raven haired beauty wet. 'Who is she hooking up with and why?' She asked herself. Mary was like her both religious and a servant of god, after she had left her own husband, she had been sexually inactive.

With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on who was fucking. Gently opening the door, what she saw shocked her to the core. In the room was Mary, bound up in ropes with her legs spread wide and moaning like a common street-whore. The thing that truly shocked her was who it was fucking her. It was Adonis! He fucking the blonde. 'W-Wh-What the hell!?' Maryam yelled in her head.

"Yes! Yes! Punish this naughty nun's dirty cunt! Mess me up more! Punish this sloppy cunt for enjoying the sinners cock!" Mary's dirty words made Maryam feel a familiar liquid run down the side of her legs. Focusing in the room, her blush deepened when she finally took note of how large Adonis was. His hips constantly uncovered itself from Mary's twat lips before getting buried back in with such force it rocked the desk.

"S-So hot!" Maryam couldn't help but moan out seeing such a sexy sight. She was horny as fuck and she couldn't hold in her arousal anymore. Trailing her hand down her body, she stuck two fingers inside her twitching lips. "This is so sexy." She said with a haggard voice.

"Of course!" Adonis's gruff voice made shivers course up through the black haired MILF's body. "This dirty cunt is mine to fuck forever! It's already shaped for my cock alone!" The blonde grunted out heavily as the constant molding of his milf's pussy was making him closer to releasing his load. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the combined scent driving their heads into a lusty haze.

Mary could only nod to her lover's words. She couldn't help but worship his cock with her tight hole. The milf made sure to wrap her walls around Adonis's member in a vice grip. The way his rod hit all her spots made her squeak and thrash in pleasure. Legs found themselves around his rutting hips, holding him deeper inside. "Cum inside me, Adonis! I want this wonderful student's dick milk deep inside this naughty nun's pussy!" Mary begged Adonis who now looked into his milf's eyes with such intensity and lust.

An invisible force pulled their lips to one another. Kissing wildly, Mary and Adonis's hands roamed around one another's bodies, as much as Mary who was still tied up. Strong hands roughly grabbed her tits and squeezed. That was all she wrote to the sinful milf and lover.

The blonde was the first to cum. Her female juice coating his ramming rod in her arousal, even some of her juices ran down his legs. Mary moaned harder when Adonis's prick entered her womb. "YES!" She yelled out like a whore. The head of his member constantly bashed against her womb and cervix. "CUM RIGHT HERE! CLAIM THE HOLY PLACE WITH YOUR SEED! FILL ME WITH YOUR DICK-MILK NOW!" She was instantly rewarded with Adonis's mushroom head twitching as it exploded his large load deep within her womb.

"M-M-MARY!" Adonis roared out, his body now flushed against Mary as he unloaded inside her. Her cunt walls milked him for all he was worth and he could only spasam erratically while holding onto her sweaty body. "S-So good! Y-Y-Your womb is holding me so tight!" Adonis groaned out weakly, his voice now horse as he thrusted his hips every few seconds.

"Oh yes." Mary cooed out, petting her lover's head with upmost love and affection. "Keep cumming. Keep filling me up with your dirty seed. I love it. I love being your whore. I'm yours forever." Mary's lovely voice eased his hot body. If possible, Adonis would stay inside the place where he was given life forever.

With a whisper, he gently licked his milf's neck. "I love you too, Mary. I love this MILF body that is only for me. You are my lovely milf to fuck for the rest of our lives." Adonis's possessive tone gave Mary a sense of happiness. Hands now unbound, Mary pulled her lover up and kissed him gently. Both lovers conveying all the love they had for one another in that one kiss.

So into the gentle kiss, they didn't hear the door softly close. Outside, Maryam was licking her juice coated fingers in arousal. Moaning against her fingers, she was flush with lust at what she had just came to three times. "Wh-What a bunch of sinners." Maryam whispered out heavily. "Fucking like animals like that. So haraam." The raven haired milf admitted to herself. She wanted what Mary had. She wanted the pleasure only Adonis could give.

Having licked her fingers clean, she pulled her hijab dress back up, covering her saliva covered teats, and made her way to her room and laying in her bed, Maryam couldn't get the act between Mary and Adonis out of her mind.


	3. Maryam & Mary

Mary & Maryam

The male stud was walking through the halls of his home with a wondering expression. 'Wonder what Mary wants with me?' He wondered in his mind. Sex was the most prominent that came to mind and that made him smile a stupid smile. Quickly shaking his head, he walked a little faster to her bedroom.

When he walked into the past Natalia's room, he saw the busty woman come out. The moment he saw her, his pants became even more strained to hold in the growing erection. She was a fair-skinned woman with violet eyes. She wore a kimono that exposed her shoulders and her very large bust along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. The beauty wore her red hair pulled in a bun with two bangs framing her lovely pale face.

The real thing that got his libido going was her chest melons. If he had to guess, they were 36 double D. Her melodious voice snapped Adonis out of his staring. "Hello Adonis." She greeted the boy with a smile.

"H-H-Hello to you too, Natalia-san." Adonis greeted her back with a smile. He had known the woman for four years and had always wanted to fuck her but didn't think it could happen. "I'm here to see Mary, she been teaching me stuff from the bible."

Natalia giggled a little. "Of course. Go right ahead." The brunette nodded in thanks before walking to the nuns room. The brunette didn't see that Natalia had not taken her eyes off his ass as he walked away.

"Mh. What I wouldn't give to be under that stud." Natalia whispered with a lick of her lips. Adonis had been many of her sexual fantasies since she first met him. She was not one for relationships so she didn't have time to date and the brunette Adonis was the only thing she ever had on her mind.

Adonis, reaching the door, took a deep breath, before knocking. He heard his sluttys nun sweet voice. "Come in." The teen could hear the slight purr to it and smiled. He was right! Mary wanted some of her Adonis time!

With a grin, he threw the door open. "Hey Whore! Ready for…alone…time…." Adonis trailed off in shock as he saw that he and Mary were not the only ones in the office. Sitting on the desk, alongside Mary, was his other tennant. "M-M-M-MARYAM!" He sputtered out in surprise. The boy's face gained a healthy blush as he took in the attire of Mary and Maryam.

Mary was wearing her slutty nun outfit. This time, she had her headdress on. Maryam was wearing a slutty version of the hijabi outfit with her headscarf

Adonis was almost sent flying with a nosebleed as he gazed upon these sexy goddesses he claimed. "W-W-Wh-What's going on?! Why are you two dressed like that?!" He was absolutely shocked. The brunette didn't expect to see both rivals together.

With a sultry smile, Mary spoke. "Well, Maryam and I were talking and I found out something very interesting." She smirked a little when she saw her baby sweat. "She told me you she saw us fuck. Now she wants you to fuck her into her slave just like me."

Shock was the clear emotion he was feeling. "W-W-What!? Y-Y-You know?! A-A-Are you serious?" He asked. Mary's soft smile made him relax.

"Yes, honey." She shook her head. "In fact, I think it's a fabulous idea to have another lover." Glancing to Maryam. "Trying to keep you satisfied is a multiple person job." Looking into his green eyes, she gave him a saucy wink. "And don't you think it's kinky to fuck another religious MILF alongside your own whore of a MILF ?" She purred out. Her husky voice making the tent in his pants almost rip the material.

"Oh, fuck!" Adonis growled in a feral manner. Before he could launch himself at the two, he looked to Maryam. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice dripping with lust.

The sexy MILF smiled at him. "Yes. Like Mary said, I also find it exciting to fuck alongside her, makes me hot thinking about the Haraam act." She giggled at the large blush that formed on his cheeks. "But, forget about that for now." She eyed his covered prick like a lioness. "Take that big dick out so we can suck it."

Adonis did at told. Pulling his pants down, underwear too, he smirked cockily when he saw Maryam and Mary literally drool over his size. Looking at each other and gave a grin and nod. Next thing he knew, the brunette was pushed into the chair behind Mary's desk with his busty lover's kneeling at his cock.

"Hm." Mary moaned throatily, her soft hands running their way up and down the left side of his member. "Such a hot tool you have, love. Don't you agree, Maryam?" She looked over to her rival who was lightly stroking him off as well.

"Oh yes." She moaned along with Mary. Maryam hot breath hitting Adonis's sensitive head, making him want to blow already. "And he's already leaking." The MILF noted the pre-jizz coming from his lower head. "I think he wants us to lick it, Mary. Should we?" Maryam teased out with a grin.

The seated brunette was close to just jamming the two MILF's heads on his lower head, commanding them to suck him off, but told himself to wait. 'I'm going to really enjoy this!' He yelled inside his head with a dopey grin on his face.

Mary giggled at her lovers expression. He really was hot when he was fucking. "Why yes, Maryam. I think he does." Slowly extending her tongue, Maryam flanking the right, the two busty sluts tongue's finally reached his twitching shaft. "Ah!" Both women moaned out happily when bits of cum splashed over their faces. "So Haram/Sinful!" both Maryam and Mary Exclaimed. "look whos lively today Adonis!" Mary squealed out.

"F-Fuck! You girls ar-are making me crazy!" Hands gripping into the chair, Adonis's head shot up and moaned loudly. The sensations of the two licking his rod were amazing. Mary's and Maryam tongues took turns licking and sucking at his purple head. Their moans around his shaft was also driving his body deeper and deeper into lust of having these two under him, shouting his name as he came in them until they were in a coma and coated in his seed. "N-N-No-Not my balls!" Both busty bombshells added their other hands to the equation and gently played with the studs cum filled sack.

"I can feel it, Adonis." Maryam muttered out between slurps and licks. "You're cock really want to cover us." Without warning, she engulfed the meat in one go. Bobbing her head up and down multiple times, the MILF licked and slobbered the head with saliva. Her skilled tongue licking at the sides when she plunged her head back down. The brown skinned Arab made sure to make obscene slurping sounds each time she inhaled his prick.

Mary watched her rival suck her lovers cock with hot eyes. "Oh yeah. Suck that cock! Suck that giant cock you ISIS whore! Get the western stud off!" The added dirty talk by Mary made the balls in her hand churn. Feeling it, Mary began to gently suck on his balls. "Just let it out, Adonis. Fill this dirty Arab skank with your hot young cum." Mary and her sultry voice made Adonis's pre-juice spurt into Maryam gagging throat.

"Fucking shit! You girls are going to make me cum so hard!" A little cross-eyed, Adonis shouted out. Nails dug into the seat as he began to slowly buck his hips against the Hijabi slut's skull. His pulsing head hitting the back of her tight throat with each jab. "I-I-I can't take much more!" His voice was becoming horse from all the moaning. Sweat slipped down his head, showing how hard he was trying to hold himself from grabbing her hijab and pouring his load into Maryam's mouth.

'He's so hot!' Maryam thought between taking the large meat. 'It feels like my mouth is going to melt.' She moaned around his rod when she felt fingers digging into her wet snatch. Glancing, she blushed to see the nun bombshell giving her a sexy wink while still sucking on his balls.

"G-G-Going to cum soon girls!" Adonis announced. After seeing his slutty nun fingering the sexy hijabi Arab his arousal sky-rocketed to new heights he never thought possible. "Cumming!" The boy roared out in pleasure. Maryam took the tip of his member out of her mouth so Mary and her could sensually lick up and down his prick. "G-Get ready! Here it comes!"

"Yes~!" Mary moaned out, her hot breath making his twitching cock pulse. "Cover your whores in your milk! We want to taste it!" The sluts's dirty talk was the last straw for the teen. Thrusting between the lashing tongues, his seed spurted out of his purple cock-head.

"MARYAM! MARY!" Yelling out both lover's names, Adonis's sperm shot up high, before raining down on the two awaiting women. Tongues out, the mothers were greeted to the amazing taste of the blonde's amazing juice. The taste alone caused their arousals to heighten, their female juices running down their skin to the floor.

After a full minute of cumming, his hips bucking high into the air, Adonis finally let out a blissful sigh and lowered his ass to the seat. "S-S-So fucking good…Maryam, Mary." Looking down, his green eyes feasted upon the hottest sight he has only ever dreamt of. Both Sluts had been covered in his cum the headdress and headscarf both ruined. He saw both of them sexily take it off exposing their luscious hair.

Mary had gotten a little less of her lovers cum than Maryam and she was jealous at the pleased expression of her rivals white covered face. The busty raven haired woman was slowly enjoying the taste of the males cock juice. She slowly licked what amount of cum that spilled onto her hijab. If she had her eyes opened, she would have seen the busty blonde stalk her.

Launching herself at Maryam, she brought the woman in a passionate kiss. Mary's tongue easily pierced Maryam, lips and played with her own. Swapping sperm between the two, both moaned erotically as they kissed. 'So Haram/Sinful!' both though as they were passionately kissing and and swaping Adonis love juice even though they are sinning.

They could feel the brunettes eyes on their make-out session and it only made them hotter.

After kissing for a while, the two left with only saliva connecting them. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another both habit and hijab straining against the fabric under their enourmous jugs, making their breasts pop. Adonis couldn't take this anymore. With a silent growl, he pushed both down to the desk in front of them. "Iya!" The rivals squealed out in happiness of being manhandled.= and ripped off both the habit and hijab dress, before gazing at the blonde creamy whore and the brown raven haired slut.

"Oh yeah." Adonis growled out in approval as the two were bent over the desk. Their bountiful asses thrusting to his hungry member. "Look at these beautiful asses you two have." Gently rubbing their plump bottoms, they moaned at the warm touch. "I can't wait to fuck this MARYAM." He marveled at the delicious rear end of the Arab muslim.

"Then why don't you?" MARYAM whispered out, looking over her shoulder with a smoldering look. "Take my ass like you did to Mary. I'm actually soaked just hearing what you did to the slutty pious nun." Thrusting her ass against his rod, she moaned hotly against the pulsing prick on her rump. "Fuck this dirty big ass with that massive cock. Fuck my MILF ass like you did with Mary in this room. Mount me like the horny animal I am." She begged with a desperate expression.

Mary, wet and hot at the woman's words, stood up and slowly walked behind her son. Adonis didn't even notice the woman as he keep his eyes locked on the beautiful brown bottom of MARYAM. "Agh. Mary." That was until he growled out when the familiar soft form of his lover pressed against his back. Her hard nipples against him told she was very aroused at the display.

With a small smirk, Mary planted a small kiss on his neck, getting a small groan of pleasure from her stud. "Go on Adonis." She cooed out. Gently blowing in his ear, she spoke with a voice so erotic he almost blew. "Take that slutty ass and make it your own. After you fuck her, fuck me too. I was so lonely last night." She whined a little. Rubbing her hard nipples against his skin. The busty blonde shivered in need of being filled once more. "I needed this fat cock back in me." Wrapping her fingers around his member, making him hiss, she directed the pulsing member against her rivals firm bottom.

"Uha!" MARYAM moaned out in bliss at the feeling of the prick head pressing against the entrance of her ass. 'I-It's amazing. My pussy is already so wet from just the head touching me!' Pussy fluid gushed down her leg. 'I can't wait for it to be inside me!' She squealed in her mind, almost cumming from the thought of being fucked hard in her asshole. Her husband had never been one for sex and rarely fucked her. She had only been fucked in the missionary position and ne never made her cum.

"That's right, Adonis. Push that white monster inside my tight brown asshole. It's only never been used. You're cock easily eclipses my husbands. Stick that hot rod up my ass and mess me up." She begged hotly. The ego boost of being bigger than her husband man made the stud smirk.

"Well…if you want it." Lining his member against her ass. Pushing the head in gently, Adonis grabbed her womanly hips in a firm grip. "You'll get it!" With a great push, his member reached all the way to the back of her ass. Spit flew from both connected lover's mouths at the insatiable pleasure of the tightness of the tight derriere.

Mary was blushing heavily at the moment. Watching her rival take in her lover's big prick was more arousing than she thought it would be. "Wow!" She whispered in awe as she watched MARYAM's specter flux around the invading meat that was Adonis's dick. Her hot mouth then occupied itself by nibbling and kissing his neck and cheek.

Adonis was groaning harshly. Drool was spilling from his mouth at the combined feeling of Mary's lips against his skin and the tightness of MARYAM's ass he was not slowly fucking.

The Arab woman was moaning and groaning in slight pain at the punishing man-meat inside her ass. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the pain was finally fading and pleasure was the only thing left in its place. "Adonis …oh fuck…you're so deep in my ass." MARYAM whispered out, leaning fully on the desk.

"Yeah, MARYAM …You're as is as tight as Mary." Adonis stated while slowly pumping his member in and out of his second lover's right rectum. "Ah!" The blonde moaned out loudly when he felt Mary grope his ass. "M-M-Mary!" He yelled out. Glancing behind, he saw his slutty nun's eyes light up with amusement at the sound her lover made.

"Oh," Mary moaned out throatily. "Does Adonis like his Sinful Nun playing with his body while fucking MARYAM?" She asked with an alluring whisper. Her slender fingers trailed up and down his hard abs currently at work thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside the slutty raven haired big bottom.

"Y-Yes." Adonis moaned out, too hot to possibly. "I love Mary playing with my body. But," Now looking back at her, his green eyes smoldering with lust. "I want to play with my dirty Nun!" With a grunt, the blonde plunged two fingers into the busty blonde dripping mound.

"Oh god!" Mary cooed out in bliss. His manly fingers stirring up her wet cunt lips with each stroke. "That's right. Finger this wet pussy. Get your hands soaked in your dirty shameful woman's love juice." Her dirty moans made the brunette growl and thrust his prick deeper and harder into the squirming nun beneath him.

"Yes!" MARYAM moaned in appreciation at the new speed of her new lover. "Fuck that ass! Fuck me harder!" She demanded lewdly. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth in a sexy way with her eyes crossing in ecstasy. Adonis was hitting all the pleasure spots in her ass that she never found out she had.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Adonis moaned out, leaving his Mary's lips, as he grinded his hips against MARYAM's. The way her anal walls constricted against his penis was so pleasing it was becoming painful to not blow his load. Seeing the deliciously brown sweaty skin of hers, he gained a devious idea.

"Iya!" MARYAM yelped out in shock when she felt her lover's hand being brought down on her filled bottom. Looking back she gave him a shocked expression before her body craved more spankings. "More! More Adonis-sama! Spank this naughty MILF Arab's ass! Teach it how to please you!" The MILF begged as she rutted her ass on and off Adonis.

She had a full body blush as she looked at the catholic woman getting finger-fucked by their shared lover with a lewd expression covering her lovely face. Mary's expression combined with the way Adonis pounded her tight ass, almost made her cum.

Face set in a snarl, Adonis could feel the vaginal muscles of his slutty nun squeezing his hand, wanting something more than just his fingers. And the tight ass of the sweaty woman under him was just begging to have his load dumped inside her. It was a dizzying experience and it took all his will power to not explode anytime soon. "Shit!" Adonis finally roared out coherent words.

"You two bitches are going to make me cum!" The brunette informed the women he was pleasing. His hips burying its way in and out of the sweat covered woman. MARYAM could feel her anal walls twitching madly around Adonis's equally twitching manhood. The anal fucked slut could feel her pussy-juice rolling down her inner thigh, telling her she was about to have her own explosion.

Mary was moaning throatily as her son soon added his other hand to please her. Now roughly grabbing her bountiful tit, he sped up his finger-fuck. "A-Adonis! Right there! Stir your slutty nun up more their!" She pleaded with a needy expression.

"Fuck yeah!" Adonis pulled Mary in for a deep sloppy kiss that only made the disturbing sounds more pleasing to the three's ears. Leaving her lips, enjoying the dazed look in her eyes, he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "After I'm done fucking this muslim whore, get down on your knees and lap that dirty big ass up!" His gruff voice and dominating hands made her submit easily. Mary could only shake in excitement for that to happen with drool coming from her mouth.

No more words were said between the three as Adonis continued to pound his fuck stick deeper and deeper inside MARYAM with each powerful plunge. He added another finger to the mix with Mary, now powerfully plunging three fingers in her tight twat.

MARYAM couldn't describe how good she felt at this moment. It was an unbelievable feeling to be pounded in her ass by such a young stud while having her rival getting fingered by said stud. The fact that it was the haraam only made it hotter for the woman groaning and moaning against the punishing prick sliding in and out of her bottom at great speeds. She frankly didn't know if she would be able to sit properly after this rough session but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Yes!" MARYAM and Mary squealed out at the same time. Adonis had hit both ladies G-spots at the same time, making them experience another orgasm. "F-Fuck! Adonis! Cum already! I want your seed!" MARYAM couldn't take it anymore! She needed Adonis's baby juice.

The brunette was at his end, his member twitching inside the raven beauties asshole wildly. "Fuck! Here it comes! Take it all inside your slutty ass, MARYAM!" With a mighty roar, Adonis came inside his second lover. Small growls rumbled through his chest while still thrusting insdie MARYAM. His green eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the ass muscles squeeze him for all he was worth, while Mary's twat clamped onto his fingers, coating them with her delicious juice and heat.

"YES!" The raven haired, brown skinned MILF screeched into the room as she experienced another amazing climax caused by the brunette stud "So much inside my ass! It's so amazing! Cum! Keep it coming!" Begged the bitch. She was not disappointed at all, as Adonis kept filling her for a full minute.

Mary, still high on lust, captured her lovers lips in a steamy kiss. Lips and tongues slobbered the other's in a mess while moaning hotly into their mouths. They couldn't keep their hands of each other, as Mary ran her delicate hands around the mans frame. Adonis returned the favor and groped the busty MILF's full womanly jugs while still ploughing himself inside MARYAM.

"Ah!" Adonis, after finally having his climax tamper off, slipped out of MARYAM's ass and slumped into the chair. His member was already missing the tight butt, but as a consolation, Mary had wrapped her slutty lips around MARYAM's ass.

He watched intently as his slutty nun ate the spunk that spewed from the stretched ass of the muslim woman. The slightly soft prick instantly became hard as he watched MARYAM moan and groan in pleasure at having her ass being eaten. The slutty blonde hips shook side to side, knowing her lovers eyes were firmly locked onto the scene before she started to twerk.

"Oh Mary!" MARYAM moaned out in pleasure. "Keep it up! Keep sucking all that dirty cum out of my asshole! You're such a slut!" She spoke with a dirty voice that made Mary's wet pussy tingle.

"I'm not the only slut here, MARYAM-chan." Teased the blonde after having her fill of her lovers spunk. "You're a dirty whore too!" Leaning up, she whispered loud enough for Adonis to hear her slutty voice. "Having my lover fuck you like a wild animal while being watched. You act so pious but you are just a filthy brown slut. I noticed how wet you are." The second lover moaned when Mary had stuck her fingers in her extremely wet fuck-hole.

"Hmm~." The female nun moaned out in pleasure, the taste of her rivals pussy juice never exciting her. "And it's just so delicious. Have a taste." Flipping her around, the sultry nun kissed her rival in wild lust. She made sure to open her mouth and let MARYAM taste herself.

'So good~!' MARYAM moaned out loudly between swapping saliva and cum with her female rival. "Oh, yeah!" The busty woman moaned out happily, now rubbing the blondes heavy jugs. "It feels good to touch these big tits."

"I know." Mary mumbled out between kisses. Her slender fingers now digging their way into MARYAM's tight twat. "You're so sexy, I love you Maryam" before kissing her again. "I love you, too Mary." Breathed Maryam in between breaths.

Maryam started to kiss her neck as she made her way down to the busty blondes tit and started to lick her hardend peach nipple."Ahhhh" moaned Mary, who was digging her fingers into the muslims tight twat, while kissing her neck. "Drink my milk, you fucking arab whore." Before she knew Maryam felt liquid burst through the nipple, and she happily srank from the milk dispenser. "Ah that's it drink my Holy milk!" spewed the blonde. Before she knew Mary was taken aback by Maryam, as the brown skinned milf fed her own milk to her. 'I'm drinking my holy milk' screamed Mary mentally. Once they broke off, leaving her lips being connected with a line of spit, Maryam smirked at the sexy fuck face plastered over her female lover. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see her Adonis barely holding himself back. "And it appears that out dear lover boy wants to join us." The arab milf asked in a slutty voice. "Can he join us you?" Mary whispered regaining her thoughts from the sinful lesbian act.

MARYAM smirked at the two. "Oh, I think that would be lovely! I would just love to watch closely as he mounts you." Motioning him over sexily, MARYAM spoke in a tone dripping with lust it made Adonis's lower head drip with pre-cum. "Fuck your slutty nun while I watch."

Adonis couldn't be atop the two faster. Practically jumping out of the chair, he pushed the blondes hair into MARYAM, making both kiss, before plunging himself deep within her in a single thrust. Mary's pleased muffled squeals didn't stop him from his, already, extremely fast tempo.

MARYAM and Mary were openly moaning with all their might at the feeling both were experiencing. MARYAM was having her twat eaten at such a ferocious pace it made her head spin while Mary could barely think, only going on instinct. The feeling of Adonis's rampaging prick currently destroying her pussy to his shape was a mind numbing pleasure and she could only become drunk to the feeling.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight Mary!" Adonis groaned out while playing with Mary's creamy flesh. The blonde form easily taking his punishment with little resistance, her skin slapping erotically with his powerful thrusts. The way her ass flesh rippled with his members plunges made him want to mess her up even more. "Fuck yeah!" Adonis roared out, feeling the heavenly feeling of Mary's folds constantly stretching around his rumbling prick.

"Ohh, yes! Fuck me Adonis! Fuck your slutty nun as she eats this muslim whore out!" Mary moaned out while eating the thrashing MARYAM. The raven haired beauty looked at the connection between her female lover and male lover with hooded eyes. Looking back to Adonis, seeing his sweaty body and low growls, made her wetter so her juices squirt harder on Mary's face. "Iya!" The blonde squealed out when she lifted up and away from MARYAM.

The raven haired milf watched with wide eyes and a giant blush when she saw Adonis fucking his prick in and out of Mary's big fat pussy lips like an animal. Getting close to them, she could smell the arousal coming off both of them. It made her so hot. "So hot! Fuck her, Adonis. Fuck that slutty nun of yours into submission." Her hot breath made his dick twitch along with Mary's slick insides.

Mary squirmed and moaned loudly when she felt Adonis's lips and teeth beginning to rake over the skin of her neck. His large hands palming her teats while massaging her rock hard nipples. Just looking at his shaking milf in front of him, moaning and sweating under his movement, made him act with desire. "Yes!" Mary was able to finally let her voice out after loud pants and heavy breaths. "Fuck me Adonis! Teach my body to please you more! Never leave my cunt again!" She begged, now throwing her arms over his head, holding his lips against her skin. "I love your lips against my skin! Keep it up! Keep devouring me! You're so much better than my husband! He never made me moan like you, never made me cum like you do!" Mary's words made Adonis's ego grow ten-fold.

As he continued to pound the milf, he couldn't help but be amazed at how wet, tight, and hot her twat was after being filled with his member so much. It felt like the busty bombshell's whole cunt was trying to suck him in and massaging him in the most erotic of ways. "Ah!" Adonis moaned out hard when he felt a pair of sweet hot lips wrap themselves around his balls. "Shit! Fuck MARYAM! Suck my balls! Suck me while I fuck this slutty lover of yours! Ah!" Adonis roared out when he felt Mary tighten around his rampaging cock.

Mary was feeling slightly jealous at the attention her boy was giving her new female lover. So, seeing as he slowed a little, she decided to tighten her cunt hold around his slowing member. "Oh God, you're so hot." Adonis whispered in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath against her skin made her buck harder against his thundering hips. "Your cunt is sucking me is. It's like it doesn't want me to leave." Adonis continued to whisper and licking her ear sensually.

"Y-Yes!" Mary moaned breathlessly. Her teats heavy as she bounced up and down her on her lovers giant prick like a horny teenager. She couldn't get enough of him and his dominating aura and thrusts. "I love it. I love having your big meat stuffed in my small twat. To have you fucking me is a dream come true. Don't stop. Don't stop fucking this sinful nun while MARYAM watches sinful act." Leaning back, she began to kiss his cheek and whisper, her body flushed with arousal as she felt his hard muscles straining as he fucked her pussy.

"Flood me with cum. Let's watch MARYAM drown in your delicious cum that spurts out so much into my tiny cunt. Don't hold anything back anymore." She begged with the most erotic face he'd ever seen. The womans eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her hair disheveled, tits bouncing with his massaging hands, and her tongue lay helplessly against her face with drool trailing down her face. Happy tears began to flood down her eyes as his thrusts became even more beast like after her begging.

"Shit! You can't just say something like that to me and not expect me to fuck you so hard!" Adonis roared out in animal like lust, now thrusting into his slutty nun at an upward fashion, hitting the back of her womb with each jab of his member. He could feel her entire being pulsing against his meat, trying to milk it dry.

"Don't holds back, Adonis." MARYAM mumbled out, still sucking on his swinging balls that slapped in her face. "Cum inside your dirty whore of a nun. I know she wants to taste it with her twat." The combination of both MILF's dirty words and hot mouths against his skin was becoming too much for Adonis's restraint over the knot that had been growing since he impaled Mary's maidenhood.

"Damn it!" He couldn't stop the roar from escaping his lips. Drool now ran down his mouth as his breath became heavy. His legs were becoming weak but he wouldn't stop now. He needed to fill his dirty blonde whore first. "Here it comes!" With a loud growl, Adonis's cock-head pierced Mary's cervix and exploded it's massive third load right into her baby home.

Mary's eyes were fully in the back of her skull the moment she felt her lovers semen flooding her womb. Her voice and shouts were brought to a whisper from the powerful climax. All she could feel was the amazing feeling of having her body and womb filled with her son's love. "Yes~!" She sang out in bliss as she felt the creamy goo leak from her cunt, and into MARYAM's whorish waiting mouth.

MARYAM climaxed the instant the combined fluids of Adonis and Mary landed on her tongue. 'SOO HARAAM!" she thought. She loved both their juices equally and the combination was almost heavenly. The busty MILF couldn't stop her own juices from staining the floor and her brown thighs.

Orgasms stopping after one full minute, Adonis was finally brought back down to earth. Sitting in the chair in exhaustion, he felt his mother turn around to face him. Looking up, he saw those beautiful eyes looking back into his own with nothing but love. "Adonis." Mary mumbled out before capturing her love in a passionate kiss. Tongues gently playing with each other while lightly petting their bodies.

While she was jealous at her catholic lover getting his love, MARYAM just sighed before taking a lick of Adonis's twitching sack. "So delicious." She mumbled deliriously.

"I know." Mary said with an equally dazed expression as they separated from their lip-lock. Getting off his prick, both moaning in displeasure at the loss of the connection, MARYAM quickly brought herself up to his left as Mary took his right. "It was so amazing, Adonis."

"I agree." MARYAM whispered out, softly nuzzling the teen's neck and gently kissing his skin. "I've never been fucked so heavily like that. Thank you." The woman thanked with a happy expression.

Adonis let out a gruff chuckle at this. Pulling both close, he kissed their heads softly. "No. I should be thanking you two. I love you both so much and I'm so thankful you are not made about being in this kind of haram and sinful relationship." Adonis expressed his worries from before.

Looking at each other, they giggled, making him confused. "Silly boy." Mary said, lightly tapping his arm. "Didn't I tell you before? I need someone else to subdue this monster." She said with a smirk before it fell into a loving smile. "And besides…I know there is enough room in your heart for more than one lover." The busty blonde kissed his cheek.

"She's right,Adonis." MARYAM made him look at her. Her black eyes shining with love. "I don't mind it at all. I actually find it arousing to think of having other's to play with." The raven beauty giggled hotly. Plus god is merciful he will forgive us for our acts." Replied Adonis. With Milfs saying "Amen/Ameen

Adonis watched this with loving eyes. Wiping his eyes of the tears that were welling up, he hugged his two lover's in a tight embrace. Blushing at the sweaty bodies of Mary and MARYAM against his made him hard, but held himself off from fucking them again. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Both MILF's blushed at the feeling of his strong body against they're bodies. "No problem, Adonis. We love you." Both ladies said with upmost passion.

~That Night~

Standing in the shower after the uneventful dinner, with very little teasing from both MILF's, Adonis was releasing some of the heat from his penis. He let the cool water rain down his body, letting go of his arousal for his lovers. If he had been more aware, he would have noticed two figures coming to the door.

Mary and MARYAM were still pretty horny since dinner and their light teases to Adonis. They touched his arms, touched his legs, and even brushed up against his growing erection. It took all their will power, and knowing Natalia was still awake, to not jump him right there. Now since Natalia is asleep and a heavy sleeper she is, they can put their arousals at ease. "Come on Maryam, A nice steamy shower would do some good." Mary said with a saucy smirk.

MARYAM easily returned it, already catching onto what she had in mind. "Oh yes. I like that idea very much. After all, a little shower time fun couldn't hurt." Nodding to each other, they stalked towards Adonis's bathing form.

Gently opening the glass door, they saw that Adonis had his eyes closed and washing the shampoo into his hair. Glancing down, their faces gained some red and pussies became wet at the sight of the slightly hard member. His perfectly defined body was so inviting for the two cougars to devour. With natural grace and allure, the two stalked their prey.

Reaching for a bar of soap, he scrunched his eyes in annoyance when he couldn't find it. "Where the hell is it?" He muttered to himself. Continuing to feel around, he didn't expect to touch soft flesh that wasn't his own. The brunette also didn't expect the light moan that soon followed.

"Oh! How rough Adonis! Grabbing your slutty nuns big tits like that." Mary teased with a cheeky smirk. Opening his eyes, Adonis saw his two lovers naked as the day they were born with sexy smirks on their lovely faces.

"Maryam. Mary." He said with slight shock. A smirk then graced his lips when he noticed their eyes burning with desire. "Heh." Letting out a gruff chuckle, he pulled both lover's close to him. Feeling their deliciously soft bodies and jugs against his skin was a pleasing feeling he never tired of. "Now, why are you two naughty ladies intruding on my shower?" He asked, teasing them. "I think I need to punish these slutty MILF bodies of yours." Adonis mused with a husky grin.

Both shivered at his hot voice and water dripping body that produced o much heat it made them sweat in lust. "Oh, yes." Mary was the first to moan out in desire. "Punish our slutty pussies with that battering ram you call a dick." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Adonis didn't fight it at all, accepting his lovers taste while holding her tighter to him. A light shiver ran down his spine when he felt MARYAM run her smooth hands all around his chest and body, her heavy tits rubbing themselves up and down his back in a slow sensual manner.

Eagerly kissing his slutty nun back, Adonis bashed her tongue into submission while molding her luscious body with his hands. He palmed her firm and tight ass while moaning in the sloppy kiss. Trailing his arms up and down, he admired her womanly curves, before going up to her water coated melons and gently played with them.

The hot woman let out a deep moan, craving more as she felt her son's hot body and hands worshiping her figure. Leaving the kiss for a second, only breaking moving a hair lengths away, she spoke in a deep sexual voice. "Why don't you let me use these tits you love to jerk you off?" She suggested.

Before he could answer, MARYAM's sweet husky voice interrupted them. "Don't just focus on Mary, stud." Gently cupping his chin, she turned him to face her before she captured his lips in a wet and passionate kiss that left him a little weak in the knees. Not wanting to be dominated so easily, Adonis regained his composure before fighting back against MARYAM's sweet tongue.

MARYAM could only moan hotly as she was utterly dominated by Adonis's strong tongue pushing hers back and tasting her mouth. 'Ah! He's so dominating! I love it!' She thought to herself, rubbing her entire body along his back.

Pouting at being cut off, Mary dropped to her knees. Now in front of the pulsing rod, she licked her plump lips in hunger. "What a delicious treat. Don't mind if I do." She said to herself, but knew Adonis heard as his dick twitched in anticipation of her lips and jugs around it.

Wanting to please her boy, she got the, already wet dick, wet in her hot saliva. While gently licking the head, she smirked in pride when Adonis left MARYAM's mouth to moan slightly before going back in. After a few more gentle licks, she brought her heavy chest to his standing member.

"Shit!" Adonis moaned out heavily when his blonde sluts jugs wrapped themselves around his standing rod. Her tits were so amazingly soft. "So good, Mary." The brunette ran his fingers through her blonde locks. Mary mewled in happiness before taking what wasn't getting pleased by her titty-fuck into her wet mouth.

Turning his attention back to the hot breathing MARYAM, Adonis grabbed her left tit in a strong grasp. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he dominated her tongue once more. After feeling the beautiful woman rubbing her needy cunt lips against his legs, obviously needing release, he released the hand running through Mary's wet hair to gently finger MARYAM's tight twat.

"Ah!" MARYAM's voice was heard through the heavy make-out. She couldn't get enough of Adonis's pleasing hands that were driving her body up the wall. Needing air, after endless kissing, Adonis whispered with a husky grin. "Why don't you join your slutty friend? Wrap those giant tits around my rod." He basically demanded.

Softly nodding, she trailed her soft body against his hard, loving the wet flesh against her own. Now so close, she watched Mary bouncing her jugs all around Adonis's heavily twitching rod while she sucked and licked what she was not covering with her sweaty tits.

"There you go Mary. Suck that giant cock. You're such a naughty slut to titty-fuck a man younger than you like this." Her hot breath against her ear made her moan around the pulsing head. "Let me join." MARYAM said while scooting closer.

Leaving the wet cock-head, she smirked at the woman. "Why not? After all, there is plenty of cock to go around." Moving to the right, she moaned softly when Mary felt MARYAM's equally bountiful jugs and hard nipples rub against her own.

Word eluded him as he threw his head forward in pleasure. Drool flew from his mouth as he felt like his dick was melting between the soft and firm flesh of both lover's bountiful breasts already working for his semen. The creamy white jugs against the sexy brown bust. Peach nipples straining against the hardening brown nipple.

As the two MILF's continued to sandwich his meat rod, their breaths became more labored at the combined feeling of his hot rod and their constantly rubbing hard nipples. MARYAM, seeing Adonis in such a state, smirked. "Do you like it? Do you like the way out slutty tits cover and bounce around your cock?" Adonis could only nod weakly, too into his lust to form words.

The softness of both melons were magnificent to him as they rubbed roughly up and down his sensitive meat stick. It was all the more pleasing and erotic when the two licked his purple head, their tongues touching as they licked the engorged head.

With similar twinkles in their eyes, after feeling the crazily twitching meat, Mary spoke this time. "Watch this, Adonis." Looking down, he groaned out harder when the two MILF's captured each other in a hot kiss.

"Shit!" Adonis yelled out, very aroused at seeing these two busty bitches kissing each other while titty-fucking his member. He could feel himself coming to a close, his balls tightening in a familiar sensation. It seemed like MARYAM and Mary could feel it as well, since they stopped the hot and sloppy kissing, their saliva dripping down his cock and making it easier for them to please him, they let out hot moans while licking up and down the side of the not getting fucked monster.

"I'm close." Adonis muttered out, feeling his legs shake in exhaustion from the otherworldly feeling of their tits. His breath came out in gasps when their speed increased.

"Let it out." Mary moaned out, stopping her sensual licks. "Spray us with your seed. Cover your bitches in your delicious young semen!" The begging and needy tone, combined with the steamy eyes both were giving him were the last straw.

Not a second later, he let out a loud growl as his member jutted between their flesh melons. In the middle, his cock-head sprayed their open mouths with his white goo. Mary and MARYAM moaned erotically when they felt the hot sensation of Adonis's man-milk cover their bodies. Some of the goo already covering their chests in large amount of fluids.

"So good!" MARYAM moaned out heavily. Bringing her tits up to her lips, she softly licked her mound. Shivering, she moaned out. "His semen is so delicious Mary!"

Mary couldn't agree more. "I know! And it's so much!" Licking her own tits, she watched MARYAM eat more of the seed covering her tits. "Hey! Don't hog it all!" Tackling the woman down, she lapped up all the jizz that coated her neck.

Adonis's lust encrusted blue eyes locked in on the shapely rear end of Mary. The busty blondes plump bottom shaking back and forth in a hypnotic fashion, making him ache to be inside her pussy. 'Well,' A smirk crossed his lips. 'I did fuck Maryam first.' With a silent nod to himself, he reached for the busty bombshell.

"Iya!" Mary didn't expect to be thrusted into the shower door, her tits pressing up against the glass, with her son directly behind her. A lustful smirk graced her own lips, along with a blush, as she knew her plan to entice her lover so much to fuck her first succeeded. "Oh! So forceful!" She moaned playfully. The moan turned up a notch when his large hand spanked her slick ass.

With a small growl, Adonis loamed over Mary. "That's right. And you'll enjoy every moment as I fuck this beautiful body." Snaking his way to her heaving tits, he pinched the erect nubs. "That's right whore. Moan for your master. Beg me to fuck this slutty nuns body." He demanded with a dark grin.

MARYAM watched the nun and stud prepare to fuck with a large blush and wide eyes. Oh how she loved to watch other's fuck. Her hands slowly reached for her water covered melons and gently molded her hands around them. A light moan escaped her lips when she tweaked them harshly. The brown skinned MILF imagined Adonis's hands pawing at her flesh while she then inserted her finger in her tight cunt, also imagining Adonis playing with her mound.

Mary could swear she almost climaxed at his dirty words alone. It was so hot for her to be dominated and her Adonis knew how to do it so well. Looking back to him with a needy expression, her eyes tearing up with lustful tears, she spoke in a low sensual voice. "Please, my Adonis, fuck your whore. Plough my pussy into the wall with your battering ram you call a cock. I want you inside my gaping cunt again. Please!" She pleaded, thrusting her twitching neither lips on his rod.

Smiling at his sexy nun, he grabbed her full hips before plunging into her hot and tight snatch in one fluid thrust. Mary's body moved with the motion, pressing herself against the walls, and moaned loudly. She could feel her inner walls stretch to accommodate the intruding prick reshaping her walls into his pricks shape. The moans only made Adonis thrust harder, bringing her hips back down harshly when he bucked in. Their combined moans were music to the fingering MARYAM.

"That's it baby! Fuck me! Fuck this whores tight pussy with your big cock!" Mary knew how to get him riled up in sex. "God it's so big! Adonis, keep fucking this sinful whores big cunt walls!" The busty nun begged while sliding back on Adonis's member.

Not being able to say no, Adonis complied by sliding his in and out of Mary's wet snatch in a blur. The brunette was amazed at how tight she was even though he had fucked her so hard before. It always felt like her whole cunt and body was trying to suck and massage his dick.

"Oh God you're so hot!" Adonis moaned, groping his lovers creamy flesh. Now pressing his front against her slim back, he nibbled on her ear while switching his thrusts to short but fast. "Look at you. You just love having your my cock in that slutty pussy." Reaching under her, he began to finger her clint. He smirked as her cunt walls tightened around his member and the strangled moan that soon followed. "And I bet you love the fact we're being watched by the other cock-hungry MILF fingering herself to us." Adonis slapped her ass, loving the way her ass meat rippled against his hand and water cascading down her lovely form.

"Yes!" Drool ran down Mary's open maw, as she enjoyed the rough way her lover fucked her. He was like an animal and she loved every minute of it. "I love being watched while getting ploughed by my stud! Watch, MARYAM! Watch how his big cock rearranges my slutty pussy!" Mary begged, leaning against the wall for support. Her jiggling bosom scraped against the hard glass, sending shivers to go up and down her spine.

"Oh, Mary!" MARYAM loudly moaned while pinching her slick tits and digging her fingers deep within her honeypot. She could take her eyes off the naughty act even if she wanted to. "It's so amazing! You're taking his cock like a whore in heat. Take it more! Let me watch as he fills your dirty cunt!" The raven haired beauty moved closer to the rutting lovers. Now sitting right next to Adonis's thundering hips, she could smell the combined scent of their sex. It was intoxicating.

While still pounding into Mary's needy walls, he could feel the woman at his side slowly grinding her wet pussy lips against his shaky legs. "Adonis!" With a small smirk, he looked to see MARYAM looking up at him with teary eyes. "Let me please you too~!" The smirk grew at that.

"Of course." Grunting a little, he pulled the woman by the arm and before MARYAM could moan at the rough treatment, Adonis captured the slutty woman's lips with his own. He dominated her delicious body with his tongue and fingers already replacing her own. MARYAM quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his sweaty body close to hers as he fucked Mary like a wild man.

"Fuck! Fuck me harder! It's so good!" Mary squealed out more when she felt Adonis thrust at a new angle, scraping against the top of her neither lips. "It's my pleasure." Adonis said, leaving the kiss and making MARYAM pout, with a husky grin. His muscles were straining after fucking Mary like this for countless minutes. Feeling himself getting drenched with sweat, easily mistaken by water, Adonis wrapped his arms under Mary's thighs before lifting her up and quickly replacing her role by leaning on the glass. "Fuck yourself in front of your friend. Let her watch your tight cunt take my cock." Adonis whispered with a grin. His lips began kissing and nibbling at Mary's delicious flesh while slowly hammering her hips back up and down.

A blush appeared on his face when Mary took hold of his hands on her hips and bounced herself off his cock. Riding him like an animal in heat. Her blonde hair slick with sweat stuck to the boy's chest, giving her a more alluring appeal, as the busty MILF continued to moan and drool.

"Adonis!" Mary yelled out in bliss when she felt his semen leak its way into her snatch. His orgasm launched another of her own climax. She had lost count of how many times she came around his cock a long time ago. "I'm yours! I'm yours to fuck whenever you need a release! I love this! I love getting fucked by your cock! I love my lover's big cock so deep inside me!" Mary babbled while trying to get her son to cum once more before switching with MARYAM.

MARYAM was looking at the connecting organs of the two with dazed eyes. Licking her dry lips, after seeing Mary's juice running down Adonis's powerful member, she felt compelled to lap it up before it went waste.

"MARYAM!" Mary squealed out in pleasure. Her new best-friend was now licking at her clit and along the shaft that was not being eaten by the hungry MILF's pussy. "Suck my fat cunt while I get fucked by my dirty stud! It feels so good!" She climaxed once more around his dick, spraying MARYAM's face with her love juice.

"Shit!" Adonis groaned out heavily. His balls and dick twitching. "I'm gonna' cum Mary! I'm going to fill this dirty nun's pussy with my seamen!" Adonis announced, increasing his tempo. His hands around her legs switched from massaging and smacking the tight flesh.

"YES!" Mary yelled out in bliss, happily bouncing off her lovers' cock in a more manic fashion. "Iya! Lick me MARYAM! Lick my dirty fat clint while our lover gets himself off!" The sweaty MILF begged the licking woman, currently lavishing her Mary's pussy and Adonis's cock with attention of her sensual licks and dirty slurps.

"Damn it!" The tired brunette moaned out deeply, feeling the heat from Mary and MARYAM combined. "I-I-I'm gonna!" He couldn't get out, too drunk on the sea of pleasure his lovers were giving him.

"I-I-It's okay!" Mary moaned out, shakily moving her hand to her son's face. "Spill it all inside me! Pour your creamy seed into this milfs womb!" She begged with a needy expression while looking deep into those green eyes.

Painfully arching her back at the amazing pace, she couldn't control her voice of her body anymore. Her strongest climax crashed into her like a crash. Mary's juices squirted all over MARYAM's face and into her awaiting mouth.

Her powerful orgasm continued with his rigid cock still digging its way into her velvet walls. Adonis could only bite his mouth very hard to continue to feel the delicious feeling of Mary's inside massaging and milking his member for all his seed. The busty blonde tightened her cunt hold over her wonderful son, almost crushing his prick in the amazing whole.

Glancing to his left, having left his head to rest on her shoulder, he smirked weakly when he saw the fucked-stupid expression Mary now sported. Seeing his lovely nun with such an erotic face, tongue hanging from her face, a deep blush, panting like a dog, and a stupid grin, was too much for the man.

Without warning, Adonis pumped all his seed into Mary's spread maidenhood. His cock pulsing with each and every shot he unloaded inside the now screeching like a banshee woman. All the female nun could see was white the moment her lover came in her cunt. She could barely feel the end of one orgasm before she was hit with another one. Only pleasure mattered right now.

After five more pumps into Mary, Adonis couldn't support her anymore and slowly slid down the glass, still holding onto Mary's delicious body. The water falling on them only made it hotter for them. "Uga!" Adonis moaned softly, gently licking at his loving nun's sweet flesh. "Thank you, Mary. That was so amazing…Mary?" After not hearing her, he looked to see that her eyes were rolled to the back of her skull.

"Awe. Poor Mary is out already." MARYAM's sweet sultry voice reached his ears. Looking to the woman, his dick instantly hardened within his first lover's womb. In front of him, MARYAM was licking up the combined cum that stained her brown body. She was licking it slowly while keeping her dark lust filled eyes locked with his own green eyes. "Now, since she's done, why don't you carve your powerful cock's shape into my pussy? I want it bad. Just seeing you two going at it has made me so hot." She begged, opening her puffy lips. "Please~!" He literally jumped at the black haired MILF.

Capturing her in a lustful kiss, Adonis massaged and groped the lustful arab's bountiful jugs with fanatical appreciation. Without asking, Adonis plunged his rock hard tool deep into MARYAM's twitching brown mound. Thrashing inside the milf, both moaned hotly while their hands roamed one another. Neither awake partners heard the door to the bathroom open or the silent gasp that followed.

Natalia had woken up late at night with a terrible thirst. "Water." The busty teen grumbled to herself. Getting out of the her bedroom, she made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She downed in in one go. "Ah! Much better!" Natalia moaned out happily.

Her violet eyes lit up in lust when she remembered something. "Maybe he won't mind if we do something?" Giggling to herself, she made her way to Adonis's room, hoping to wake him with her mouth.

The girl didn't expect to see the light of the bathroom on this late. Wondering who it was, she slowly opened the door to see something she never thought she would see. Covering her hand, she saw her Maryam, Mary, and her crush; Adonis, in the shower together. But the real thing that got her heart to break, was the connection of her Maryam vagina and his large rod.

Adonis was grunting like a beast while he was fucking the arab whore and all the woman could do was moan heavily into his mouth while shouting obscene things. "Fuck me right there! I want your dirty man milk deep within my cougar cunt!" Natalia slowly walked away from the door after having enough. Running away from the door, she fled into her room and masturbated at the scene imagaining she was in that position.

While the Adonis was fucking the Arab in the bathroom like a beast. Mary Addams, the busty nun was having a very wet dream, a dream that was filled with beautiful women worshipping a certain cock, and she found herself among them, madly fingering her pussy as she waited for her turn beside Maryam, the sexy muslim from arab land, who was slurping on the massive meat that extended from her lovers groin. It was at that moment she noticed she was the only one who was wearing a slave collar and the chain were being held by Adonis. Simply put, she loved it.

As Maryam pulled back and released his cock from her mouth, she moved to the side and let Mary take her position. When she was about to swallow her master's dick down her throat, she woke suddenly, disappointed at the denial of her prize.

When she woke, she was greeted by the incredible feeling of pleasure of having his fingers working their magic inside her cunt while stroking her clit expertly at the same time. Her eyes crossed as she came for him, writhing on the shower floor in ecstasy. As she came down from her high, she noticed, on her knees with her ludicrously large boobs wrapped around the even bigger dick she was worshipping, was her lover Maryam. "Maryam?" She asked, blinking several times to clear her vision, seeing the brown skinned MILF covered in cum seeping from her holes.

The beautiful black haired woman looked at her gave her a wink " Mary-chan. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked sweetly, and Mary nodded her head "Well, when Adonis was done with you, I noticed he wasn't completely satisfied. I couldn't just ignore such a painful erection from this stud, so I decided to come in and accept his divine treat!" She punctuated her words by giving Adonis' cock a nice long lick, making him moan in satisfaction "Especially with your delicious cum all over it." She gave Mary a wink then went back to servicing Adonis.

"I passed out, Adonis-sama?" Mary asked, looking at her lover.

"Yep, you passed out after I fucked you like a street whore." Adonis said with a grin " I hope you have recovered, because I'll need you to come here and help your this muslim slut." The brown haired stud said, his fingers ghosting over her still sensitive clit "Or I will have you punished." He said sternly, and then smacked her gushing cunt roughly, eliciting a pleasure cry from the milf nun, who then crawled over to her arab lover, getting a solid grope in before going to work on Adonis's heavy balls while Maryam mouth covered the rest of his manhood.

Adonis watched as the religious duo from different faiths took turns stuffing his dick down their throats, each encouraging the other to get deeper, and sucking on each other's tits as they went.

"This is the best." Adonis said blissfully as he leaned his head back against the pillows when Mary and Maryam started making out with each other around the tip of his cock while having their breasts wrapped tightly around his cock.. As soon as their lips were separated, the black haired hijabi and the blonde nun grabbed as much tits-fleshes they could hold in their hand and started wildly pumping their breasts up and down his length. The loud, rapid slapping of their breasts against his thighs filled the room and along with the moaning, were the only sounds they could hear.

"That's it, I'm cumming!" Despite his best efforts, the wonderful experience became too much for his brain to handle. The sluts didn't have to wait long as Adonis groaned loudly and shamelessly, jerking his hip upwards and came, spewing his first load into the air with such force it managed to reach several feet in the air, nearly hitting the shower head before splattering down on his sluts like gooey rain. Mary and Maryam watched in awe and moaned in delight as sperm fell down their faces, their heads and their breasts and splattered all over their bodies.

He came for god knows how long. When the flow of cum finally died down, he could finally moan happily and watch his lovers cleaning his cum from each other's body using only their tongues. It was truly a sight to behold when they licked their faces and breasts clean from his cum. They drank a lot, but still kept a decent amount of cum in their mouth to give each other when they kissed again. Such a sinful sight only made his cock become harder than ever.

Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed Maryam by her armpits and pushed her against the floor with her tits up.

Not pausing for a moment, he got on top of her and slammed himself into her soaking wet core, splitting her open as he speared his cock into her womb. Maryam's world went white as she came everywhere, squirting all over her lovers cock as it stretched her to the limit. "Fuck me, fuck me fuck me, Fuck me till I break!" she cried, delirious with pleasure as she got the pounding she had always wanted from her master.

"You slut." Mary said and decided to shut the arab up, lying on top of her while she was mercilessly pounded and shoved her big right tit into the other milfs mouth who moaned as her she suckled at her nipple, bringing the slutty nun over the edge quickly. "Maryam, you're so good at that! even though you never been with a woman, you can make me cum that fast!" Adonis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Maryam continued to quiver on his thick manhood.

"Mary, have you been with other woman?" He asked, spanking her ass again before backhanding the other ass cheek, making Mary moan in pleasure.

"You will be surprised to know that before I was a Nun I whored myself to loads of woman, though the only men I ever fucked was my pathetic husband and you Adonis." Mary said with a seductive smile as she looked behind her shoulder.

Adonis listend to her moan as he simply lifted Maryam's legs up, holding them by the ankles, and fucked her even harder, making her cum rapidly around his cock. Adonis continued like that for twenty minutes, before he finally gave in the pleasure and delivered exactly what she wanted, filling her to the brim with his thick, hot seed.

After he was done cumming, Adonis pulled his cock out of her cunt and sat back, deciding to take a breather from the marathon of fucking.

"Mary, come over here and clean my cock with that pretty mouth of yours." Adonis ordered after slapping her ass.

"Of course, Adonis-sama." The slutty nun obediently crawled on all fours over to her lovers open legs, where she gave his cock a long, wet and loving lick before she launched herself at his stiffed cock, stuffing it down her throat and sucking the muslim whore cum off of it at the same time. Calming down from her high, Maryam pushed herself up to see her lovely catholic slut pumping her eager mouth up and down Adonis's huge shaft while her hands lovingly caressed his cum filled balls.

"You sure know how to work that cock, slut." he groaned, pushing her head down even further as she choked and sputtered around his tree trunk of a cock before looking at her mother "Maryam, lube her ass for me. I'm going to take her ass next."

"Will do, stud." Maryam lowered her head before she parted her firm white big ass cheeks and shoved her tongue right into her bowels, starting to eat out her big ass. Relentlessly pumping her throat on his cock, Mary then stopped and pulled her back slowly, sucking along the way before releasing the tip from her mouth in a wet pop.

"You're going to fuck my ass next?" she asked, looking up at him innocently.

"That's right." Adonis grinned in response and reached down and tweaking Mary's nipples, drawing a half-yelp half-moan from the girl.

"Do as you please." Mary said, before reaching her hand behind her to remove her brown skinned lovers head from her ass. She knew exactly what to do, and turned around quickly, getting on all fours and presenting her well-lubricated ass to the her lover. Maryam smiled, and sat beside her the white slut, her hands cupped her ass cheeks and spread them, showing Adonis the place where his cock would settle in next.

"Take her like you took me." Maryam smiled and Mary wiggled her ass enticingly. Without further ado, Adonis stood behind and teased the fat tip of his cock against her asshole "Also, you don't need to hold back. She loves rough fucking."

"I know."Adonis smirked and slammed right into Mary's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Mary cried out as she came from the pain, and pleasure of having her ass penetrated ruthlessly like that. She could feel her asshole rearranging for the enormous invader and she loved it. Grabbing her womanly hips, Adonis pulled his back and then plunged forward, adding two more inches as he settled half of his cock inside her ass. Without giving her time to recover from the latest mind-blowing orgasm, Adonis repeated the process and managed to go even deeper into ass, sending her over the edge as his heavy balls slapped right into her hypersensitive clit. Adonis smirked widely as he felt Mary's ass writhing around the part of his cock he could inside unbelievably tight ass.

Picking up the pace, Adonis fucked Mary's ass for what felt like hour, his cock plunged deep and hard against her backdoor, causing Mary to squirt and cum her brain out. Even he had dreamed of the day that he would take Mary like a slut and give her just what she wanted, but now that she was on all four in front of him with his cock deep in her ass, he must admit it was nothing he had imagined. It was mind-blowing and he loved every second of it.

Time passed, and it's nearly morning, Adonis had reached his limits but was doing everything he could to savor the feeling. His hips turned into a blur as his cock disappeared and reappeared from Mary's ass faster than the normal eyes could follow.

Then, with a big scream, he unloaded inside Mary's ass, filling it to the brim. He came like that for minutes, painting her inside white before pulling out and settling it straight down Maryam's equally tight throat. Instinctually, she swallowed his' potent seed without missing a beat.

"Let's call it a day and go bed?" Adonis looked at Maryam, who still had his cock stuffed deep in her mouth, and a seductive smile, causing the eyes of the black haired woman to shine in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

The past few days now, ever since the threesome between the Sexy brown skinned MILF Maryam and the Sexy White skinned Mary, the duo have been engaging in rather hot and sexy activities, with and without Adonis.

At the moment during this peaceful and quiet evening, Maryam was standing by the sink in the kitchen she continued to scrub and washed the dirty dishes that resided inside of the sink. The Muslim woman was wearing a black head scarf, with a matching black sports bra. And as for the pants that Maryam was wearing, the woman had on black colored yoga pants that was hugging extremely tight against her lower body, the thin fabric of her tight pants noticeably riding up the sexy Arab's ass crack very erotically; the white colored thong that Maryam was wearing could also somewhat be seen, too.

As the busy and busty Muslim simply continued to wash up the dishes before herself, she heard a faint sound behind of her. It was as if someone was trying to sneak up on her or something, which was indeed the case here. Turning her head around, with a smirk, to look Maryam had caught the sexy nun, Mary Addams, who was naked. Of course, she KNEW what was going on here, though. After smirking, shaking her head, and even starting to focus back on washing the once clean dishes again, Maryam soon spoke out loudly in her usual demanding yet sultry sounding voice, "All right, sexy, how was last night with Adonis?"

Almost instantly after hearing her lovers sexy tone, Mary and smirked at her lover, the blonde busty nun eyes were currently staring at Maryam's big, rounded, perfect brown looking ass. "What about joining us tonight for a threesome?" asked the blonde bombshell, asked seductively,

The woman chuckled before answering back to her lover with a sexy sounding voice, "Oh, honey I will. We will show Adonis how an Ebony and Ivory Slut will fuck his big dick. This Muslim Nun duo will rock his world as he baptizes us with his cum."

''Well... fuck!' moaned Mary, inside of her own mind, that is.

Instead of saying anything back to her beyond beautiful lover, Mary just decided to keep staring at the woman before her. Sure, Maryam is a woman, and it is is a sin to have homosexual relations with another woman, but ever since that one fateful day of pure fucking with Adonis and the Muslim Arab, life for the busty blonde Nun felt almost too perfect to her. Mary was always attracted to the Maryam, honestly since meeting shortly after the Muslim Hijabi moved in. Not only that, but Maryam's feelings toward her was shockingly mutual. For these past few days now, both the Hijabi Whore and Slutty Nun have been engaging in lustfully raw fantasies with each other, and it honestly awoken a serious spark inside of them both that just couldn't stop them from acting out on certain things.

The curvy, brown skinned arab looked in back of herself again to gaze over at her lover once more, and just like she thought was going to be the case here, Mary was indeed staring at her butt again. The fact that Mary was also completely naked at the moment did surprise Maryam as the Nun was always dressed modestly, unless in the bedroom, because of the other house guest Natalia. Though the big tited red head had a 12hour shift and would not be back till 8pm. In fact, she knew exactly why the busty blonde decided to walk around in her birthday suit at the given moment. After turning her head back around to focus on the messy dishes again, Maryam then calmly spoke to the big titted Nun, "I thought that you didn't want to get out of bed today. Didn't want to leave Adonis."

Even though the busty blonde eyes were still hungrily gaping at her own lovers delicious looking, very big, really soft, and perfectly round brown shaped ass during her speech, Mary still paid very close attention to every word that came out of Maryam's mouth.

"Well after our fuck fest all night he's been sleeping like a baby," was Mary's reply, the girl now slowly approaching the wide hipped woman, a naughty looking smirk now gracing her beautiful face. Soon enough, Mary eventually wrapped her arms around the Arab's waist, and the scent of the woman's body felt like Heaven to her nostrils. Maryam just recently showered no less than an hour ago, and her wonderful smell certainly let Mary know about that. Inhaling in her the Hijabi brown skinned neck felt SO good to her, but also so did the plush soft feeling of Maryam's really large bottom press up against Mary's own curvy body. "You smell so good, Maryam... Y-you also look so very pretty wearing these slutty looking clothes, too," whispered Mary, afterwards slowly getting down on both of her knees, now softly groping both of her lover's big ass cheeks with gentle hands.

"You KNOW that I dressed like this today, just to tease you during the day, right? Hmm, hmm, hmm. Mm, Sammy... I see you're looking forward to eating your breakfast now, huh?" said Maryam as she quickly turned off the sink's water, the woman also turning her head back around to look behind of herself again.

"Of course, I do!" replied the curvy blonde as she smacked the muslims womans thick ass, now deviously smiling up at her obviously horny lover, both of their eyes completely locked on one another's.

Instead of immediately responding back to her, Maryam just roughly placed her hand on top of Mary's head and forcefully shoved the blonde girl's face deep into the crack of her large rear-end. Mary quickly began to squeeze both of Maryam's soft ass cheeks as she lovingly started to strongly sniff in the woman's scent, the bounty hunter aggressively shaking her head back and forth against the brown skinned sexy, thick, gloriously round shaped butt. After a while, Maryam soon took her hand away from her lover's head, the woman now leaning herself over on top of the sink with her arms as she continued to let her frisky space lover sniff, kiss, and lick her sexy, clothed ass. Nothing could ever surpass the feelings that these two would always get whenever they did stuff like this with each other. It felt so good, and they surely knew that if the avengers catch them or the press they would never hear the back of it, and yet... they both just couldn't help themselves.

Maryam had her eyes closed tightly, she couldn't stop smiling, and her extremely loud moaning only encouraged the big tit blonde to continue her sexually crazed assault on her big butt. "That's right, you little slut! Eat my ass...!" deeply breathed Maryam, her nasty words simply exciting both herself and Mary in the process.

Mary then gave her lover a very hard slap on her right brown ass cheek as she continued to enthusiastically do what she was told to do; she also eventually pulled Maryam's tight-fitting yoga pants halfway down her fat ass, too. After about at least twenty minutes straight of just wildly worshipping her lover's really firm and thick booty, Mary hurriedly pulled her lover's tight pants back up. The curvy blonde girl also firmly smacked Maryam's left juicy buttock right and the way that her lovers huge, soft ass shook and rippled from the very rough impact of Mary's own hand colliding harshly against of the woman's really taut booty flesh nearly made the busty blonde girl drool from its overall sexiness.

After that, Maryam then felt her lover crudely squeeze her butt cheek a couple of times before playfully, and really roughly, smacking her fat, round ass hard yet again. After doing all of that, Mary just simply walked from out of the kitchen with a really happy looking smirk on her cute face.

Maryam then turned off the sink, snatched a paper towel from off of its roll, and then started to dry off her hands that were wet with tap water. "You are fucking tease" whispered the Arab. After about a minute or two, the Arab Milf soon saw her curvy lover walk back inside of the kitchen. Mary was smiling at her with half-lidded eyes, she had her arms behind of her back, and she was still stark naked at the moment.

Turning to face her lover while placing both of her hands onto her wide and very broad hips now, Maryam then began to calmly speak to her daughter with a warm smile of her own, "There you are, you little slut. I really was not expecting you to just suddenly slap my ass like that." After saying that to her frisky whore of a lover, the brown skinned woman then tossed the now dampened paper towel by the left side of the kitchen sink instead of just simply throwing it away inside of the trash bin that was right next to the icebox.

"So, what's the problem?" asked the blonde nun girl. Mary was now standing in front of her lover, looking like as though she was waiting for something.

A few seconds later, Maryam then moved a few steps closer up toward her sexy curvy woman, the busty woman now gently wrapping both of her arms around the blonde girl's shapely body, and not to mention afterwards kissing Mary square on the nose. "You're so cute, Mary...! Oh, the things that you do to me, sexy," deeply whispered the Arab in a sultry, sexy sounding voice.

"I can easily say the same thing about you, too, Miss Arabian Fatass," replied back the curvy, blue eyed girl with a laugh, her bold choice of words seriously making her brown eyed partner feel even more hot and turned on now. Not hesitating in the slightest, Mary then quickly placed her arms around her flawlessly curvy waistline, both of the busty Nun's hands now firmly gripping onto both of Maryam's soft, huge butt cheeks. Maryam giggled softly and pecked Mary on her smooth lips, the woman now feeling her blonde partner starting to shake around her tight, clothed booty cheeks in her hands. "Oh, fuck...! Oh, Maryam, your ass is just so fucking juicy and soft! Y-you're so, so, SO beautiful...!" sighed Mary with a wide smile, clearly getting much more into this now.

Smirking at her horny and cute Nun, Maryam then suddenly smacked Mary hard on her big fat bare round ass before whispering to the blond head woman with a very fake sounding stern tone of voice, "You pray to god with that mouth."

After hearing her sexy lover say that to her, Mary laughed seductively as she then moved her head a bit, the blondes face now only mere inches away from touching the Arab's soft feeling lips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" whispered out Mary, afterwards giving her curvy lovers fat ass three really rough spanks on her right big booty cheek, said butt cheek now sexily jiggling as it should. "Whore Muslim, ISIS Slut got a big, fat, sexy fucking ass! And I love it, too!" before kissing her Passionatly with Maryam also kissing back.

Breaking off from the kiss deeply breathed Maryam "Holy fucking shit, Mary...! I find it so sexy listening to you talk all dirty like that... you whore, turning me on!" firmly spanking the busty nuns big round and white bubble butt again, as well; Mary jumped and giggled soon as Maryam did that to her, too.

The two then started to kiss each other again, said kisses growing extremely passionate rather quickly. Their tongues danced, their heads veered from side-to-side, and the throaty sounding moans that they both continued to breathe out only aroused them to wit's end. Eleven minutes later, the duo then slowly pulled away from one another, now ceasing their wild strings of kisses. Still shaking around Arabs big butt cheeks in her hands, Mary then gave one of Maryam's ass cheeks a really sharp slap as she flipped her left hand upwards, afterwards burying her face deep in-between of the earth woman's large breasts.

Maryam smelled SO good, and she felt SO soft! Mary truly felt like her lover was going to eventually make her lose her own damn mind, but then again... she always felt like that. Mary just still couldn't actually believe that she could finally do stuff like this to Maryam now. It always felt like as if she was dreaming when they did things like this, but the fact that Mary knew that she was NOT dreaming was honestly almost enough to make her heart literarily explode with happiness. Feeling the slutty nun hands roughly squeezing, and shaking, her large brown ass cheeks around, and also feeling the blonde girl's head wildly moving left and right between her breasts while strongly inhaling in her scent like this almost made Maryam orgasm right then and there.

Now squeezing her blonde haired left buttock rather amorously, Maryam then softly breathed into the Nun's ear, "You're such a naughty slut, Mary You're always touching me, even when I don't actually give you my consent to do so." The brown skinned then backed away from her lover with a smile, easily knowing that her words only aroused Mary even more than ever before. The Arab then turned herself around, her sexy and slender back now facing in front of Mary's own viewing pleasure as she then slowly started to make her way back over towards the sink.

With a very wide smile on her adorable looking face, Mary then aggressively gave Maryam a really rough feeling slap on her thick ass, the large and plump bottom shaking ever so sexily immediately afterwards. "Don't act like you do not like it, whore. Besides, how can I possibly help myself when you're always walking around dressed like this?" laughed the slut Mary, now standing behind Maryam.

Now standing back in front of the sink, Maryam simply pulled down her yoga pants and her thong below her knees, leaned herself over on top of the sink, and then turned her head around to look in back of herself. After shaking her bare, fat ass at her rather shocked looking, and blushing, slut for a little while, Maryam soon bit her bottom lip before softly speaking to Mary, "Now, where were we again? I think I forgot..."

After once again spanking her lovers big butt with both of her hands, Mary then got down on her knees while firmly gripping the arabs very soft and tight feeling booty brown cheeks. "Don't worry, love... I'll remind you!" were Mary's words, instantly burying her face deep in-between her lovers flawless, dreamily soft, and very big ass cheeks yet again.

After a very, very long time of that carrying on, the blonde woman soon enough stood back up on her feet. Mary was breathing hard, smiling happily, and she totally felt like she couldn't possibly stop staring at Maryam's huge, round, perfect looking butt. Also breathing rather hardly herself, Maryam Ahmed slowly turned her head around to look over at her own lover.

Smirking at the slut, the red head soon spoke to her with a deep and sexy sounding tone of voice, "Mm, baby...! Oh, FUCK, Mary You're a real ass eater, I'll tell you that much."

Seconds later, the blonde girl placed both of her hands onto her Maryam's impossibly broad hips, moments afterwards now slamming her pelvis strongly up against of the brown skinned woman's soft, very large booty cheeks. The lewd sounds of their flesh harshly smacking together, the laughs that she heard the arab was making right now, and also how Maryam's perfectly rounded, amazingly soft feeling, and humungous looking butt cheeks was crazily jiggling right at the moment had Mary's heart thumping ultra frantically.

Still looking at Mary, now with half-lidded eyes, the muslim whore then bluntly expressed to her horny, blonde nun, "O-oh, are you fucking me now, honey? Are you humping your whores big butt without her permission to do so again?" Maryam couldn't help but to smirk after saying that.

Mary simply kept her eyes glued to Maryam's wobbling, juicy bottom as it continued to wildly jiggle each and every time she forcefully collided her curvy hips up against her own partners warm, big, twin globes of succulent ass flesh. Mary soon spanked her lovers left buttock before saying back to the red head, "Shut up, whore! Like I need your fucking permission, anyway. Even when you complain about it, you eventually shut the hell up and let me do whatever the fuck that I want to you, you fucking fat ass bitch!"

Hearing Mary's harsh words just made Maryam shudder in absolute delight. Her lovers dirty talk, her sexual prowess, just everything about Mary completely drove Maryam insane these days. "Mm, yeah, you're right about that, b-baby. That's your ass to fuck, slut...!"

Mary's humping speed now started to increase quite a bit. "This big ass, Maryam!" she then asked the woman, quickly flipping her right hand upwards and slapping Maryam's very meaty ass cheek hard, simply reddening her lover's soft bum flesh. "This big, fat booty of yours is all MINE to eat, slap, AND fuck simply whenever I want to?"

"Fuck yeah it is, baby! F-fuck...!" breathed back Maryam, moaning loudly immediately afterwards.

"Y-you fucking big ass bitch...!" then whispered out the blonde, trying her absolute very best to not laugh out loudly with pure pleasure and joyfulness right now. Feeling way too riled up and turned on now, Mary then suddenly stopped humping her lovers very thick bottom, which actually made Maryam feel really saddened about her not even finishing the job here.

Frowning as she watched her naked lover now walking over towards the refrigerator, the aroused Arab pitifully asked the curvy Nun, "You're not done just yet, are you? I believe that we still have plenty of time left to spend together."

Mary opened up the icebox, looked inside of it, and then closed it back up seconds later. Now giving the brown skinned MILF quite the smug looking smirk, Mary then started to walk back over to the big booty woman. "Am I done, whore? Really now?" giggled out the curvy bombshell, now biting her bottom lip as she then began to stare at Maryam's huge, perfect looking butt yet again. "I was just about to grab a drink, but nothing is in there that I want right now. Besides, I want to take this up to the main bedroom now, anyway. Fuck washing those fucking dishes and bring that big ass of yours to my bedroom, bitch."

Maryam loved being spoken down to and controlled by her blonde lover like this, she really did. Maryam also knew that Mary liked that feeling of control, as well. Maryam Ahmed would not do these kinds of things for just anybody, but for her blonde lover and Adonis. Apparently, she felt more than happy to be Adonis's own personal sex doll. After laughing a little bit, Maryam calmly retorted back to the blonde slut, "Oh, I'll be right there, you little slut."

Now walking passed her lover, Mary then aggressively smacked Maryam directly in the middle of her very big butt, the blonde girl's super harsh feeling spank easily making both of the beautiful woman's amazingly round looking booty cheeks sexily shake and wobble all around for about a second or two.

"Oh!" instantly squeaked out Maryam soon as she felt her curvy partners hand firmly smack her hard on the butt like a complete boss, the muslim woman also jumping a little bit with surprise simply because of receiving the nun girl's very random and painfully sharp feeling spank. The stinging feeling of Mary's oh, so sudden spank sent plenty of pleasurable shivers all down and throughout of Maryam's entire body, though. Maryam always freaking loved the sheer, blunt, and sexual aggressiveness of her blonde lover, and Mary totally knew that she did a whole lot.

"Yeah, you better, you slutty fucking whore!" loudly spoke out Mary, the girl now out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs.

Maryam just shook her head, pulled back up her tight fitting pants along with her thong, and then started to rub both of her huge, tight, and very soft ass cheeks as she laughed quietly to herself. "That girl and the things that she does to me these days," were the Arabs words, now walking from out of the kitchen and making her way to Mary's bedroom .

Many moments later inside of the master bedroom of the floor, Mary was behind of Maryam, the brown skinned woman currently on all fours, as she was steadily thrusting inside and out of her partners tight asshole with her big 13 inch strapon. The duo were on top of the king sized bed while fucking each other ever so romantically, yet aggressively; they both were also totally naked, as well though Maryam still had her Hijab headscarf on.

Mary's eyes, as always, just couldn't stop staring at her lovers fat butt, the brown skinned MILF really round booty cheeks jiggling and rippling madly each time the blondes curved hips powerfully smashed up against of the soft, meaty plushness of her precious lovers very large rump. The lewdly loud sounds of flesh colliding against flesh, and not to mention their constantly shouted curse words, their deep sounding moaning, and also their giddy sounding laughs of unbridled pleasure, were all sounds that just reeked with utterly overwhelming euphoria and arousal.

"Maryam your butt is s-so big, a-a-and I'm fucking it SO hard right now...!" huffed out Mary as she continued to wildly thrust her hips forward and roughly plow against of her lovers perfectly fat ass cheeks, now squeezing both of the Arab woman's flawlessly soft booty cheeks with both of her hands, kneading her naughty lovers thick bum flesh with absolute care and joy.

Putting her head down while tightly closing both of her green colored eyes shut, Maryam eventually grunted back to her extremely curvy partner, "M-mm...! i love it, too, Mary...! love having her girl f-fuck her in the butt like a whore! Oh, y-yes, sammy...! Fuck me harder, baby! Give it to me good, now...! Aw, o-oh... FUCK! Fucking, fuck, fuck, fucking... FUCK!"

The curvy blonde then firmly spanked both of her lovers big butt cheeks, Mary's hips now thrusting even faster than ever before. "Cum for me, whore! Ah...! Oh, fucking cum for m-me good, whore!" yelled Mary in passionate heat, very hardly smacking the woman's bare, fat booty once again.

As if on cue, Maryam soon let out a tremendously loud sounding scream as she then began to ride out her very strong feeling orgasm, the woman's clear love juices squirting all over on the bed sheets as Mary came in her fat booty. Ah!" Mary, after finally having his climax tamper off. Panting heavily now, Mary slowly pulling the large strapon from out of her anus, Maryam softly said in a seemingly deep haze, "Oh...! Mary, you fucked me so good! You're so good, Mary...! Holy fuck, you're good!" As soon as the member was out Mary had wrapped her slutty lips around Maryam's ass eating her own spunk that spewed from the stretched ass, as the slutty MILF moaned and groaned in pleasure at having her ass being eaten. The slutty muslim twerking in the face of the nun as she ate booty like groceries.

"Oh Mary!" Maryam moaned out in pleasure. "Keep it up! Keep sucking all that dirty cum out of my asshole! You're such a slut!" She spoke with a dirty voice that made Mary wet pussy tingle.

"I'm not the only slut here, Maryam." Teased the blonde after having her fill of her spunk. "You're a dirty slut too!" Leaning up, she whispered in a slutty voice. "Having me fuck you like a wild animal. I noticed how wet you are." Then Mary kissed Maryam pationatley swapping her own spunk with the red head spit flying around.

Mary broke it off as a thin strand of slavia joined both slutty whore and smiled, slapped Maryam's left buttock rather sharply, and then grabbed onto both of the woman's huge ass cheeks again, shaking around her curvaceous lovers terribly soft feeling booty meat in her hands. The blue eyed girl LOVED whenever Maryam praised her like that. "It's amazing just how tight this big ass still even is after how many times that I completely fucked it already, isn't it? You're such a nasty whore. You're MY little bitch, aren't you?" asked Mary, strongly kissing Maryam's right big butt cheek afterwards.

Now shaking her really plump behind right in front of the blondes blushing face at the moment, the red head then sternly replied back to the blue eyed, curvy slut, "Oh, I most certainly am your little slut. Maryam is Mary's little fuck doll. "

Mary let out a loud sexy sounding giggle after hearing her lover say that to her; Maryam also stopped shaking her big, thick ass around, as well. After softly kissing Maryam's left butt cheek about three times straight, the blonde soon lowly spoke out with a very cheery looking smile on her cute, pale face, "I love you, Maryam."

"And I loves you, too, Mary...! I'll always love" deeply expressed Maryam, now lifting her head back up and looking in back of herself, her brown eyes quickly meeting with Mary's own blue eyes. "You know, you look so fucking cute with your adorable looking face being so close up to my ass like that," naughtily breathed out the lover, now smiling at her curvy lover.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up already, you fucking bitch..." was Mary's reply to the red head as she then suddenly smacked Maryam hard on her left soft booty cheek, afterwards making the short haired woman laugh and moan at the same time. Still happily smiling herself, Mary kissed her huge butt yet again before cheerfully saying out loud, "It makes me so damn happy each and every day to wake up simply knowing that this big booty is ALL MINE! All of it! Mine! ALL for ME! Oh, YES!"


End file.
